<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As a Songbird by grizzly_bear_bane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531047">As a Songbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane'>grizzly_bear_bane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bane and John are CSA survivors, Bane thinks he saves John, Coming of Age, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, John actually saves bane, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Inexperience, unlikely friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where alphas are deemed no better than animals, Bane’s cards have been stacked against him since birth.</p><p>And if omegas are supposed to be the most important and most precious of all, why is it that the only person who sees John’s worth is Bane?</p><p>Bane meets John first, long before the Batman or Bruce Wayne could ever inspire John to good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bane (DCU)/John Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am SO happy to be back! T_____T It's been YEARS since I wrote for this fandom (Hopefully somebody is still here @_@) I've missed you ALL! And I can't wait to get back to writing Bane and John again! I hope it doesn't suck, but I'm super out of practice. </p><p>This was an idea that turned into a WIP (yes, yes I know WIP is my middle name at this point) from several years ago that I never posted, but it's one of my favorites, so I hope you all enjoy! </p><p>Anybody who has read my fics before, you know that this verse will deal with a lot of dark themes, but there IS some fluff in there somewhere, I swear! DX</p><p>As always, comments, critiques, and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>++Some background on my ABO dynamics in this verse++</p><p>There are basic alphas and omegas who, through evolution and early species reproduction, were critical for their immune strenght, higher fertility, and higher physical strength. As time went on their numbers wavered greatly based on the strength and size of the species itself. Omega boys have their typical sex characteristics with a hole in their perineums where they mate and have babies, while alpha girls have their typical characteristics but their clits are much larger and can grow to "sire" children when they top. They exist undetected until their maturity, meaning they typically develop these secondary characterstics when they're older, and are mostly assumed to be betas until then.</p><p>Above them are prime alphas and prime omegas. Primes are the most rare because they produce the best of the best of their kind, but they are also easier to pinpoint prior to puberty because of their scents. Prime alphas are able to control their ruts and knots, while prime omegas have inner rings that are hard when they're not aroused. When not aroused, they can't be penetrated, unless these omegas hear a prime alpha's growl, which triggers an instinctual response to mate. Those rings are soft during sex and feel like ribs, but they reharden around alpha knots to "lock" the alpha in place and reduce injury until they're finished mating. </p><p>Alphas and omegas together can produce other alphas, betas and omegas have the possibility to produce omegas though its not common. Two omegas will produce "apex omegas" while two alphas will produce "apex alphas." These pairs are extremely rare as apex omegas and alphas rarely survive past puberty due to their extreme hormonal imbalances. </p><p>Sounds a little confusing? No worries! John and Bane are as equally confused by it all as well :'3</p><p>++</p><p> </p><p>*frets and panics*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>++</p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purity.</p>
<p>When John first learned of this concept, he was ten. He didn't know what it meant and didn't know that whatever purity was he’d lost it until the social worker spoke to him at Gotham's Child Protective Services office.</p>
<p>“John,” the woman said, touching his hand even though he didn't want her to, “whatever those betas did to you, it doesn’t make you dirty.”</p>
<p>“What did they do?”</p>
<p>“You… Your father sold you? To a… You don’t remember?”</p>
<p>He didn't. He didn't remember being taken away from his father like that at all, not with his father kicking and crying at the men just as much as John did before he never saw his father and their small apartment ever again, but he knew now that he <em> should </em> remember. Something. Something wrong. He fiddled with the little t-rex toy in his hands, popping the plastic head off in anger now. There was a wall in his memories and he was glad that it was there.</p>
<p>She frowned, watching him draw more into himself in a chair that was too high and clothes that were much too big for him. “John, you know that omegas are very special, yes?”</p>
<p>He shook his head at the beheaded t-rex in his lap.</p>
<p>“Well, it's true.” She smiled. “Twelve and a half billion folks in the world and maybe a couple million are female omegas? And about under a million are like you, John. That’s it. We’re lucky your father didn’t let you end up in the hands of some alpha or something. We’re very lucky.”</p>
<p>Was he really? “Oh… Okay. Can I be a beta instead?” She told him no. His heart stopped. “Do I have to get married again?”</p>
<p>“No—Well, when you get older, you would certainly want to—”</p>
<p>“My dad said that omegas are supposed to get married. I have to get married again, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“No, no, no. You weren’t married, John.”</p>
<p>"Where's my dad?"</p>
<p>"We'll talk about that a little later, okay?"</p>
<p>His shoulders sank. “I’m getting sold again.”</p>
<p>“No, <em> never </em> again. That was a very wrong thing your father did. You’re going to St. Swithin's. It’s a home for boys where you’ll be taken care of… go to school… be <em> safe </em>. You get to be a kid again. Doesn’t that sound fun? And since, well…” She shrugged. “Well, I’m sure there are lots of things you can do when you grow up.”</p>
<p>“I have to get married.”</p>
<p>“Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Well, you aren’t… um…”</p>
<p>He sat patiently, watching her stutter.</p>
<p>At last, she laughed but wasn’t smiling. “You’re not… impure, John, or broken, or dirty—”</p>
<p>“I know that.” John frowned. “I take baths everyday.”</p>
<p>“No, John, I just mean—When you’re older, you’ll understand this all better. Okay?”</p>
<p>He nodded and fiddled with the little dinosaur, frowning at it as she filled out paperwork, until all her words clicked into something that made sense to John. </p>
<p>He was an omega, but apparently, not one anybody would want anymore.</p>
<p>“John?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. O-okay.”</p>
<p>++ </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fourteen years Bane spent in hell. Why, was apparent; his nature dictated his sentence to rot, forgotten in a pit filled with raging alphas, for him to live surrounded by the evil that covered his own soul. How he lived through it, however, was the real mystery. Sure, he’d had help as a young child, protected by the elders who’d long since given up their strength and aggression to the younger, virile alphas who dominated the Pit. Bane had been safe. For a while.</p>
<p>Gathering firewood with Barsad in the dry grass of the Serengeti as the sun set, Bane let his mind summon up those oldest memories. Like peeling back the scab again just to feel that burn, and overpower it again. Back then, he’d been naïve enough, as he was taught to read with crumbling books that heralded some fanciful world where alphas were…<em> important </em> and as special as the omegas rumored to be extinct in Bane’s little hole of the world.</p>
<p>And Bane had spent his days looking up at the sun shining down that hole in his sky, like a ladder of light straight from the heavens itself. It had cast the Pit’s den in a brightness that illuminated the past night’s carnage and filth. Every morning Bane would venture from the elders’ cell to watch that sun rip away the dark blanket of shadows. It had held his jaw taut in its grip, entreating him to keep his eyes upward as well, blinded by the light, so that when he did at last look away, his eyes saw little of the blackness, the <em> truth</em>, in the solid concrete and stone under his feet.</p>
<p>Back then, he’d known that one day he would grow tall enough to reach up and grasp that ladder of sun, climb up, be free.</p>
<p>Other hands had reached for him first. </p>
<p>Before his voice could begin to crack, before a hair could sprout from his skinny legs, he'd been yanked from the safety he'd known. And in hell, where the oldest alphas no longer had neither bodies to fight with nor power, nor even the desire for power, when the wolves had come for Bane, those elders had let him go without so much as a glance. </p>
<p>Grief came first. Humiliation, a close second. Perhaps somewhere out in the vast world that he was only just beginning to explore, perhaps there were children who could hope and wish and see those dreams come true, but Bane was not one of them, had never been one so privileged. What a fool he’d been. He knew who to respect and how to earn his own, he knew how to speak and when, and would learn to fight as the years dragged on, but of all the lessons he’d been taught as a boy, the most important of all, he’d ignored. To be a child, an alpha, in hell, hope was not allowed. Having hope had only made it worse. Thinking back, if Bane could have killed those elders and the young alike for ever planting that seed of hope in him, he would have in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>Barsad nudged his arm, cutting through the fog in Bane's mind. “You stare at the sun as if even its power does not frighten you. Good.”</p>
<p>“An unbreakable habit.” Bane looked away, glancing at the youngest of their small band of rebel alphas. Even fresh faced and only ankle deep into manhood, Barsad knew things about the world that Bane was an infant to. It was clear in those eyes, how they studied Bane even as they respectfully stared pointedly out at the heat waves dancing in front of the horizon. Bane wanted to cover his head and smash it open to look upon that brain and somehow see all of the boy's knowledge. Only one other person had ever risen that want in him.</p>
<p>On legs that screamed in unison with his ravaged back, Bane stood with a grunt behind the keffiyeh covering his crude mask. The need for more of his analgesic was a constant interruption in his life, but a necessary one. Feeling the pain needle its way to his chest, he fetched Barsad another heavy bundle of wood. He watched him arrange the stacks and start the fire, how he carefully blew away the smoke to keep the small flame breathing, growing.</p>
<p>Bane moved to sit on a rock close to him. Barsad dusted off his knees and rummaged in his bag, ready to replace the capsuled drug in Bane's mask, its little vial glowing orange in the fire before Barsad pushed it into place.</p>
<p>He tossed the empty capsule into the flames. “Your thoughts distract you tonight, brother.”</p>
<p>“Always.” Bane breathed it in, no longer feeling as tense or angry for now.</p>
<p>Soothed enough, Bane chuckled, the act burning in his chest still, over the fact that of those two people who fascinated him so, he owed his life to one and his furthered survival to the other.</p>
<p>A beta, the great and powerful Ra’s al Ghul. Like some mythical, ethereal figure, he’d descended into the Pit some unknowable time after Bane had paid for lifting the beta’s daughter up and out of the hell that had killed her alpha mother. Ra’s and his men had come down, cutting into the fray, searching for him. Lifting the girl up had been a sacrifice he’d gladly given, but to see this swarm of betas in the one place where they were outnumbered by beasts, they’d risked their own lives for him. It was a marvellous feat to witness.</p>
<p>Ra’s had delivered him from despair. Six years, Bane gave him all that he could of himself. And in Ra’s’ care, Bane had healed and grown into a young man. He'd seen firsthand proof of the differences between betas and alphas. Betas could be strong <em> and </em> caring, able to lead and able to live with no trace of the barbarism alphas had. All of his life, he'd seen alphas kill and destroy even their own kind, but here, he'd seen betas working together, working with <em> him</em>, devoid of selfish ambition, devoid of prejudice. He’d been warmed in the sun that was Ra’s al Ghul and lifted up as the alpha whose strength and might would turn the tide, for himself, and for the League of Shadows.</p>
<p>Bane had thrived, eager to learn and grow beyond the limits of his nature.</p>
<p>He had found hope again, clinging like a newborn to its mother for the vision their leader saw in him.</p>
<p>And he had once again seen his hope crushed to nothing.</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne. A beta, but one unlike the men he had come to know. One who had none of the fire that burned in Ra's' eyes. He was ungrateful, disrespectful, but his favor and promise materialized, it had seemed, from thin air, overnight. And like all betas, Wayne was a figure with resources, with education and a body that could do more than be strong; he was one who could be smart and calculated as well. Bruce Wayne was Ra's' treasure. And Bane was an alpha. Nothing.</p>
<p>And that alpha's rage had covered him as it never had before. Even if he'd tried to contain it, it would have still overpowered all reason. He'd wanted Bruce Wayne's blood under his tongue. If not for Ra's, he would have had it.</p>
<p>And again, Bane had found himself in the darkness of despair, for if Ra’s could so easily replace him, how could Bane bolster faith in himself any longer? It had been either some long, drawn out lie, some pity to tolerate the beast who’d saved Ra’s’ lamb, or perhaps he truly had seen some sliver of light in Bane and had intended to draw it out, to make Bane shine as bright as his own powerful ray… Only, Bruce Wayne was a beta; a star next to a sun, one and the same. Not a flickering embers in a hearth, unimportant and so easily snuffed out. As all alphas were. As all alphas <em> should </em> be.</p>
<p>Barsad was an alpha, however, and Bane had felt in his bones that he ought never trust one of his own, not after all he’d endured. And yet, in those months of aimless wandering, starving, aching, dying, this boy and his jeep-full of alpha refugees had taken him in and were teaching him to control his anger and to cultivate the feral thing he was. A year more and they were here.</p>
<p>“Your energy is ill-used,” Barsad muttered, stoking the fire, “again.”</p>
<p>“Quiet nights like these, it’s easy to fall into reflection, brother.” He glanced at the African woman overseeing the others. “Onyx tells me that this is a good tool for meditation.”</p>
<p>Barsad huffed, knowing their leader carried a rage nearly as deep as Bane. “When you have good memories, perhaps…” Barsad let a whisper of a smile grace his lips. It seemed to blow away in the breeze that stirred the sand and flames.</p>
<p>The others, three women and men, gathered around with their kills skinned and ready for the pot. Bane and Barsad watched them cook.</p>
<p>They were all like him in some way or another. Some had been born wealthy, some poor, some highly skilled, talented. All outcasts from the places they'd come from, but that was where the comparison ended. They were all naïve. They thought that there could be a place in the world for them if they only fought hard enough for it. They were all each powerful alphas, void of the barbarity that Bane knew he himself possessed, but they were not betas. To the world, that was what mattered.</p>
<p>They moved about in the fire’s orange glow and the deep shadows preparing a shared meal, discussing all manner of things that Bane did not know; civil, quiet, yet their gazes were strong when they met one another’s. It was as if Bane sat in the presence of gods, and Barsad, their little godling, compared to his shortcomings. In their presence, he was just a feral, crippled dog.</p>
<p>But that was not entirely true, not according to Barsad or any of these others.</p>
<p>Perhaps the youngest was correct. Bane <em> was </em> polluting his mind with toxic thoughts again.</p>
<p>Onyx, the tallest of them, a coal-toned woman with a scar covering where her left eye once was, crouched beside him, her thick graying locks swaying down her back as she moved. “Bane?” She handed him a flask of the soup in the pot. “Never be caught off guard without your strength, boy. Eat, for fortifying growing bones.”</p>
<p>He studied it as she rubbed his arm before she accepted the largest roasted hare for herself. She tore at it with her teeth like a wolf.</p>
<p>Bane looked to Barsad once more. “Tell me again the story. Tell me about alphas before.”</p>
<p>Barsad’s mouth twitched in a faint smile again. “You ought to know it well enough now to recite it yourself, brother. No, what we need is to tell a <em> new </em> story. One of the future, not the past. One where we are no longer mongrels biting at each other's heels and stealing omegas away into the dark like fairy tale monsters.”</p>
<p>“Then tell me what you see.”</p>
<p>Barsad studied the fire for a while before glancing out at the now black sky. “I see a darkness in your eyes that makes this sky look like morning. You alone, of all of us, have seen the unimaginable. That pit, where alphas attack alphas, and that place in the mountains where betas pretend at being oppressed by the same structures that privilege them. Extremes of our condition on this earth. Like water raging through a river, pushing rock and land here and there, digging a way out to sea… You think that sea is a dead end for you.”</p>
<p>“It is. It has always been what's best.”</p>
<p>Barsad shook his head, his eyes narrow. “You’re wrong. You underestimate your power, Bane. A <em> prime </em> alpha—no, and <em> apex </em> prime alpha. A natural born leader, a god among us common alphas. One who has seen the worst of our kind and could bring change to us all.”</p>
<p>“You're mistaken. I am no leader. I am… disposable.”</p>
<p>“Would Bruce Wayne stand a chance against you on his own, without the great Ra’s al Ghul to defend him? I think not. Neither do you.”</p>
<p>“You are young.”</p>
<p>“Yes," Barsad chuckled. "And so are you. We have yet to even weather through our first ruts, brother. But you know our history. Our numbers have always been less, but we were once the dominant force of the three sexes: the common betas, even their primes, useless, at the bottom, nearest to the dirt, under alphas and omegas, and above us all, prime omegas and prime alphas, like you. We were all of us alphas once unstoppable, uncontrollable. Our feral brothers and sisters wore their wildness like the badge of power that it was, until betas made rock into cages—or dug pits into the ground… You alone have risen from it. You alone have survived. Let that count for something worthwhile, brother.”</p>
<p>Bane hummed, taking in his words.</p>
<p>Barsad drank water from his flask before speaking again. His eyes were alight with more of the secret knowing that he possessed. “So, where does the river run to now, Bane? What is your sea?”</p>
<p>Bane looked out at the dark and up at the night's bright stars. With Barsad's words seeping into the mix of memories he'd leafed through, his internal fire burned hot with a rage he could barely control on a good day. Now, he just let it smolder, curious for once to see what that fire could burn.</p>
<p>“Gotham,” he said at last, crushing the flask still in his hand. </p>
<p>Barsad nodded, stoking the fire. "Go to the roots of the vine and destroy them. Pluck the leaves and the thorns until nothing’s left of your enemy to grow. Do that, and you may at last begin to see what you are capable of.”</p>
<p>He knew at once what he would do. There was a despair in him that at times was all consuming. He would pour it out on the world and drown them with it. </p>
<p>Bruce Wayne thought he knew suffering. It was laughable. Bane had lived too long as a student of the world’s cruelties. Now it was time to be a teacher to one who knew nothing. He would teach Bruce Wayne what loss truly was, what suffering—<em>real </em> suffering—could look like. Barsad had cautioned against using the strength of his nature for revenge, but Barsad could not fully understand as stable and cultured as he was. If Bane had any ambition at all to some day rise up and become the sort of prime alpha that his brothers and sisters longed for, he’d have to make his own way, play by the rules <em> he </em> made, and right more than a few wrongs.</p>
<p>He had been born as nothing. He could, <em> would </em> be something in this city. A <em> terror </em> in the Wayne’s city. And when he had destroyed Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul would see the mistake he'd made and curse the very soil beneath Bane’s feet. </p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John smiled into the kiss as Jake moaned.</p>
<p>The taller, broader boy’s hold on John's waist under his t-shirt gripped him tighter, possessively. They stumbled back against the old bookcase where they were hiding from the other teenagers on their floor, tangled in the loose shoe strings of each other’s old, ratty Chuck Taylors as Jake’s tongue slipped into John’s mouth. </p>
<p>They collided with the bookcase again, making it shake. “Whoa, easy,” John breathed, his open hoodie falling off one shoulder. His heart stopped for a second when he heard feet scuttling down the hall. He listened before peeking out from behind the bookcase to see if the hallway was vacant as Jake kissed a greedy line up his neck.</p>
<p>He caught Jake’s hand trying to worm into his pants and pulled it back out. "That wasn't part of the trade."</p>
<p>"Who cares? I want to see what you've got down there."</p>
<p>“Trust me,” John whispered, shouldering Jake back with force, reflexively, before he caught himself. He nipped at the beta’s pouting lips in apology. “There’s nothing down there that you don’t already have—Not yet, anyways. Now, you've got four minutes left. Make them count for something.”</p>
<p>Jake kissed him again but paused, frowning. “I thought sixteen was the golden number for omegas. You've only got,” he counted the months in his head, his expression pained as he tried to think, “like six months left until you're seventeen, right?”</p>
<p>"Three and a half." John shrugged, what little fun he'd been having all but vanished now. Irritated, he sighed. “Maybe I need to live through at least a couple more of those months before I'd done 'blooming'? What happens to <em> betas </em> at sixteen?”</p>
<p>Jake looked up at the ceiling as if he’d find the answer there. “Nothing, I guess.” He shrugged. “Whatever. Let you know when I get there in a month myself. Deal? Besides, you’ll be my omega anyways, when your body’s finally caught up to that crazy head of yours. <em> Feral </em> boy.”</p>
<p>John huffed in Jake’s mouth, his brow raised in amusement. </p>
<p>Feral. He'd heard the word tossed around in hushed priest voices and his concerned teachers whenever he'd get caught sniffing around other boys, but what it meant was a mystery. <em> A little one. </em> John wasn't a genius but he was sure that his assumption was right, if not close. He was creeping, albeit at a torturously slow pace, towards his first heat and adulthood but with none of the grace and coyness expected from an unmated and immature omega. No suppressants, no special counsellor or chaperone, and not a word about what exactly was supposed to happen at sixteen and what it was supposed to mean for him. No, all he had was an unrestrained appetite that had been building and building inside him for a while now. </p>
<p>And if this fool thought that one bad kiss was all it took for him and John to actually be <em> friends</em>, let alone his mate to control, he was wildly mistaken. It was almost sad, but John let his thoughts stay put in his head in favor of getting this ten-minute exchange over and done with.</p>
<p>Only John wasn’t exactly a lucky one. Never had been. </p>
<p>Jake’s tongue was back down John’s throat again when one of the oldest priests coughed, announcing his angry presence. “And just what do you two boys think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>They were busted. John sank back against the wall, huffing as he crossed his arms. “Shit, god damn it! Not again.”</p>
<p>Jake’s brow shot to the ceiling. He laughed in disbelief. “Whoa, John.”</p>
<p>The old beta clutched at his white collar as he stepped back, stunned and appalled by John’s swearing. “<em>John!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father Reilly was furious. Once the old priest left him and John alone, he paced in his cubicle as calmly as he could, simmering. </p>
<p>“Well Blake, I honestly don’t think a month has gone by in the whole <em> six years </em> you’ve been with us that you didn’t end up in this office in trouble for <em> something</em>.” He sat on the edge of his desk, his frown deep set as he shook his head at the sulking teen. “I don’t understand. You’re a good kid, so why are you in trouble so much? My goodness, Blake, what happened this time?”</p>
<p>John sank down in the old wooden chair, pursing his lips. He'd heard the oncoming speech a thousand times from this man. Every time, John’s answer was the same. He shrugged, knowing that he was going to get his customary earful about power and dignity in repression and chastity, so why bother with a lie anyways.</p>
<p>“Come on, Blake. I’m trying to work with you.” Father Reilly sighed before he leaned forward, close as he lowered his voice. “Are you being pressured by the other boys again?”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” John said defensively. “He just—I’m not a snitch, okay?”</p>
<p>Father Reilly held up his hands. “I’m just trying to understand, Blake. No one has to know that you told me anything. I swear.”</p>
<p>John sighed, looking up at him. He played with the broken zipper on his opened hoodie. “Jake found some cigarettes,” he muttered to the zipper, knowing he was going to get his ass kicked for opening his mouth. “I wanted to try one and he wanted to try <em> me</em>, so… Why not?”</p>
<p>The priest frowned deeper as he listened. His brow seemed to shoot right through the ceiling to the roof as he stared in disbelief, sputtering. “‘W-why not?’ Blake, ‘why not?’ Because it’s terrible for your health, for one thing! You’re sixteen! You don’t need to go anywhere near a cigarette!”</p>
<p>“Well Jake’s fifteen. Why isn’t Jake in trouble too, then? Isn’t it also bad for his health?”</p>
<p>“He’s not one of the only omegas left in this city! You are!”</p>
<p>John rolled his eyes, sinking deeper. “Oh right, of course.”</p>
<p>Father Reilly sighed behind his hands. “You know what I mean, Blake! Sure, those things are bad for everyone, but you more so, because… And what's this you're telling me, Blake? You let him kiss you? For a cigarette? You shouldn’t let someone touch you for anything at all! I've told you—We’ve all told you, that’s wrong. God forbid someone makes you do something worse! What then?”</p>
<p>John rubbed his face, hiding his smirk. He fought back a snicker with difficulty. The last time he’d ended up in this office he’d been drunk. He’d 'kissed' Javon for that alcohol, though <em> not </em> Javon's mouth. Oh, kissing was the least of it, but Father Reilly didn’t need to know. </p>
<p>“I swear boys these days need muzzles! What are you all being taught in school? Do I need to reconsider putting you on medication?” He sighed. “Look, Blake, I know things are changing for you. You’re at an age where omegas start to feel things…develop things—” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” He sat forward, suddenly listening. “Like what?”</p>
<p>“Ah—Well, in your case, things that the betas here don’t have… Like, um…"</p>
<p>"What, like heats?" John's eyes grew wide as the priest sputtered at him with his hands making wild spirals as he still tried to formulate words. "Wait. <em> Am I going to start growing boobs?</em>"</p>
<p>"No! <em> Blake</em>, goodness!"</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p>"I mean <em> no, we don't talk about those things</em>," Father Reilly stressed, quickly losing his anger. "It's not proper for you and I to even be having this conversation at all, but we lack the resources. I think there should be a book around here somewhere,” he muttered. “Maybe we could have a nurse come to talk to you about… about certain things, but in the meantime, Blake, I understand that you might be tempted to… experiment, particularly since you weren't able to have the kind of guidance that omegas should have, to protect you, but… what you're doing, it's…”</p>
<p>John’s brow was up high where the priest’s had been. He’d never seen the man so flustered in his life. “It’s a sin?”</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>John watched Father Reilly's hands circle each other in front of him like his arms were wheels slowly turning the gears in his head again. He half expected the priest to tell him that sins also didn’t apply to omegas like much of everything else in the world, it seemed, but the beta simply changed the subject.</p>
<p>“Blake, you're sixteen. In a few months, we won't be able to keep you with us any longer unless the funding comes, and even then, <em> you </em> still will be an adult at that age—an omega adult at least—when the rest of the boys won’t be. Now there are programs we could place you in; alternative private schools, for one, although your grades aren't nearly as good as they could be, but you have options, <em> if </em> you don't screw it up for yourself. I hate to say it, John, but some of these boys have no future. Jake, sadly, is one of them. Don't let that be your life. Make something out of these last couple months, okay? You are a very important person in this world, Blake. Don't waste anymore of your life. Try to fight whatever urges you may have. I promise you, it'll pay off in the end when you've been given a mate you can really depend on and one who can be proud of you.”</p>
<p>“Like Bruce Wayne, the ghost, who hasn’t been in Gotham for… how long? And how much older is he? And hey, I thought omegas were supposed to pick our own spouses, being special and all? What happened to that?”</p>
<p>“Poor judgment happened to that,” the priest replied, glaring over his glasses at John pointedly. “If you’re kissing boys for cigarettes, you in charge is not a great idea. Now let’s find you some activities to get your mind off these things.”</p>
<p>John huffed, looking out the window.</p>
<p>“To make up for swearing at Father Preston, why don’t you join him in taking the boys in Mrs. Reddings' class to the library today? And tomorrow, you can help the other older boys and the staff take everybody to the museum.”</p>
<p>John shifted in his chair. He hated the city. The streets were too busy with creeps and rude jerks. It would be a nightmare trying to rally those kids without someone getting lost. It was bad enough just getting to school without giving up and ditching class. Not to mention, the only other sixteen-year-olds who lived here now were Thomas and Oscar and their friends; all pimply nerds, all as boring as anything John could imagine. “Do I have a choice?”</p>
<p>Father Reilly grinned, chuckling. “Not at all. Go fetch your coat.”</p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rebel alphas were split up in Colombia by the authorities. Barsad fled one way and Bane, another.</p>
<p>It was a long way to travel, but as with every kilometer he’d trekked with the alphas, this too was an experience worth gaining. On the backs of wagons and under cloak of darkness, Bane learned the nature of currency and the consequences of both having too little <em> and </em> too much from the smugglers he robbed. Through Panama to Mexico and across the great expanse of sea, Bane saw firsthand the ways in which even betas could oppress themselves and each other. </p>
<p>He sat crouched as low as his aching knees would let him bend, behind massive crates on the barge. Gotham’s towers glittered in the setting sun not far away.</p>
<p>He set foot on city concrete with his keffiyeh wrapped tight over his mask around nightfall. At once, he made contact with the first of his kind that he'd seen since leaving Mexico. The starving alphas fought and panhandled on the border where they were allowed. They were invisible to the betas who hurried by.</p>
<p>He saw as well the difficulty he himself would face. The city teamed with more people than he had ever seen in his life, all flowing and churning like rivers and ocean currents here and there. Stampeding all to some central place like ants to their colonies. It both amazed and overwhelmed Bane, but only briefly. He was good enough at adapting, trained by both Ra’s and Barsad in the art of disappearing in the smallest of shadows.</p>
<p>He slipped past the blockade on the edge of the city easily enough, his analgesic aiding his climb down the sewer to explore the mystery of a whole other level of the city underground. For the second time that day, he was reminded of the Pit. The trains ran like worms through the tunnels. When night fell, he was eager to resurface.</p>
<p>Gotham was both quieter and louder in the dark of night. Whereas suits and vendors filled the streets by day, at night, male betas lurked, roaming in packs, the females towering on high heeled shoes as tall as their skirts were short and thin in the cold. They catcalled him at first, hearing his footsteps before seeing his size and the scarf covering his face. Even the men yelling at one other stopped to stare, but kept their distance.</p>
<p>Bane wondered if his presence carried more than just a threat to them. Long ago, in Ra's' mountains, he'd figured out that betas held no skill for understanding the scents of other beings. A single smell could carry so much weight, so much in message between alphas, but it seemed that betas were all closed off from that part of their own nature, even as their senses no doubt screamed at them to 'listen' to what the wind could tell them. Right now, his wariness, his current of fear was thick in his own nose, but still he wandered, shielded by the betas' handicap. </p>
<p>Here and there on the wind, an alpha’s scent would drift by him, never thick, never lingering in one place more than another, but the air was thick with betas and their swirling emotion and nauseating sex, anger, fear, territory.</p>
<p>“You’re in the wrong neighborhood, pal,” someone shouted behind him. “We don’t take your kind here.”</p>
<p>He paused, his back sore when he turned to look and see who addressed him. The beta was big, but none were ever bigger than an alpha. Bane counted the man foolish for even considering a challenge. The beta was older, even, banged up already from what looked like too many lost fights. When he stepped up to Bane, a chain swinging in his fist, he could not have been older than Bruce Wayne.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be in the zoo, you fucking monster?”</p>
<p>Bane watched him spit on the street near his boot as a woman called to the man with a voice full of worry. Around them, more betas hovered, watching, forming a mob.</p>
<p>Bane grunted, feeling the bite of a particularly strong wind. “You have no quarrel with me, sir.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I do. Your lot comes sniffing down here for our girls,” he said to Bane, shaking his head. “And since this is Maroni territory, it’s my job to take you out personally. And boy, it’ll be my pleasure.”</p>
<p>Bane frowned at being cornered before punching the man the second he got within arm’s reach. His back lit up in a spark of pain, but he didn’t need his body to do more work than that one powerful swing. It crushed the man’s face, sending him backwards, his head smacking the pavement with a sickening sound as the woman screamed from the sidewalk.</p>
<p>One roar from Bane and they all scattered like mice at the sight of a cat, abandoning their bleeding friend.</p>
<p>Bane had to look down at his hands to stop them from shaking. He breathed deep, willing himself to calm down now that he was alone. He grunted and winced, kneeling beside him to riffle through the dying man’s pockets.</p>
<p>A set of keys, a wallet, and an envelope of money tucked in the bottom of his coat and Bane continued his trek, now in search of the address on the dead man’s ID.</p>
<p>The building seemed to touch the sky with its old stone and cracked brick. Inside, the sounds of the city echoed up through the alleys and peeling walls, a train rumbling close by enough to make the dirty dishes in the sink clatter.</p>
<p>He sat his bag down by the door. It was far better than any place Bane had squatted in before. Everything within the spacious four-room apartment was well used—Old, rusting; creaking floorboards and whining faucets that when run long enough produced hot water. He couldn’t believe his good fortune as he gathered up the beta’s things and tossed them from an open window.</p>
<p>“Angelo,” a man’s voice bellowed as he rapped on the front door, “I know you’re in there! I will give you until the count of three! One—” He stilled when Bane opened the door. “Who the hell are you?”</p>
<p>“The one who now claims this space,” Bane answered, towering over the old, balding man.</p>
<p>“What?” The man scowled up and down at him before trying with no luck to shoulder past Bane. “Angelo!” He yelled louder, trying to see into the apartment behind Bane. “Angelo! What game are you playing with me? Give me your rent at once or I will call the police on—”</p>
<p>Bane’s brow furrowed. “Money?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, money, you big fool! What else do you think?”</p>
<p>Bane growled, low, deep in his chest, warning the man to take a step back.</p>
<p>The man eyed him again, his tan face a mask of shock. “You are… No, no, no, no, no you don’t belong here… Angelo! Get this dog out of my building or I really <em> will </em> call the police! Now!”</p>
<p>“I told you, there is no Angelo here. This is <em> mine</em>.” Bane rummaged in his coat for the envelope. The paper bills spread out in his hands as he looked at them, glancing at the man who stared. “Money?”</p>
<p>“It sure is,” he breathed, smiling at Bane. “You have lots and lots of money, big fella…”</p>
<p>Bane pushed it all at the man’s chest. “Is this enough?”</p>
<p>The man’s eyes bulged as he clutched the money. “Oh yes! I don’t care who or what you are. Stay as long as you want. You’re my best tenant!”</p>
<p>Bane looked down at the hand offered to him. He pushed it back far enough away to close and latch the door shut.</p>
<p>A small woman in a large box spoke with a radio voice in the central room. Bane stood there, listening to her speak as visuals flashed across the screen.</p>
<p>
  <em> “And in other news, planners for the city’s second annual Walk for Gotham’s Children will not be postponed, as they had originally anticipated, due to a rise of crime in the area. Event organizers say that they are undeterred in their efforts to bring more support to the city’s at-risk and orphaned youth. Gotham’s children’s homes, specifically the historic St. Swithins, the oldest home for boys in the city, were hit hardest in the wake of budget cuts to the Wayne Foundation this fall. Donations of books, clothes, hygiene products, and canned foods can be dropped off at these locations…” </em>
</p>
<p>Bane memorized the address. It was as if Gotham were handing him an opportunity to test Bruce Wayne. He knew the beta’s past, knew of his murdered parents, his orphaning.</p>
<p>Surely, Bane thought, looking out at this bustling city and all its glittering lights, he would have to pay those boys a visit first.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Bane ventured out the following afternoon in search of the parade, Gotham’s night creatures had long since scattered from the streets of the inner city.</p>
<p>It wasn’t hard to find by any means, but he was struck nonetheless by the sheer size of the spectacle. He heard the cheers and music long before turning down the right street, met with crowds lining the fenced off stretch of city blocks like he’d never seen in any city or village before. Immediately, Bane found refuge from the throngs of bystanders and merchants by standing in the old archway of a little, abandoned storefront, its fading green paint and cracked step indicative of the neighborhood at large. </p>
<p>Yet, all around were happy, bright faces and decorated banners and balloons. All along the sidewalks, there were strips designated for each of the orphanages to watch the race and parade. A celebration. A celebration for feeding and sheltering children who, just a year ago, had required none of this organized panhandling before the Wayne’s had turned their back. </p>
<p>Not that it mattered. By midnight, the first of the orphanages would be barricaded and burning to the ground. Ra's had taken him and the League on a similar mission before, only this would be much easier than burning a whole village. Bane could almost smell the smoke and hear those screams.</p>
<p>"Hello everyone and welcome to the second annual Walk for Gotham’s Children relay," the first speaker greeted, beginning one speech that bled into several others given by the cluster of organizers and their biggest donors. When the last speaker on the stage finished her long speech, she joined the others in cutting the ribbon at the starting line, releasing the participants to begin their walk. </p>
<p>The press of onlookers grew thicker as musicians took to the stage. Bane pressed himself flush to the old, bolted door, feeling what he imagined an animal in a shrinking, electrified cage would. He wanted to growl, to exude his rage and let the undercurrent of alpha become a surge through this swarm so he could regain his space.</p>
<p>By now it seemed as if the betas surrounding him and encroaching on his space multiplied, screaming and cheering.</p>
<p>Too loud. Too close. It was as if he were in the Pit still, trying to maintain his own order in the mass of bodies pressing past him, their greedy, <em> dirty </em> hands reaching for food during drop-offs, or reaching for Talia’s mother, or reaching for Bane himself.</p>
<p>The roar formed, stirring in his belly and rising higher. The air around him seemed to thicken in warning, the betas closest ceasing their mindless noise and growing silent, instinctually subdued.</p>
<p>The wind changed, and with it so did Bane. He’d never felt anything like it. As the wind blew in his direction, there floated a scent reminiscent of the pomegranates Bane had coveted while traveling with Barsad and the others through Pakistan and Afghanistan. It was so rich, so thick in his nose, his mouth, he could almost taste it. It soothed like his analgesic.</p>
<p>In disbelief, he searched the crowd for the source of the scent, knowing exactly what creature it could have come from.</p>
<p>He’d learned of their existence in the Pit. He'd read the books, knew the stories. He had heard accounts of sightings from the others and had seen a man ripped apart who'd been brought to the prison with a scent of an omega still on him... And the <em> rumors </em> of hypnotic, hungry creatures whose only real sustenance was to be bred and mother the most ideal offspring. </p>
<p>An omega. A <em> feral, prime </em> omega. The scent spoke of a fresh, budding sexuality, of an omega untamed and <em> unrestricted </em> by society's medical suppressants, or a mate. </p>
<p>Along the opposite side of the street, on the bleachers, Bane at last saw him. One of the oldest boys by far, this omega sat on the highest row of seats with wild dark hair whipping about his face. He was talking to a small child in the group flanked by several priests. Bane watched him make the little boy laugh. He ruffled his bushy red hair before sending the child down to a row of seats lower than the ones the oldest boys occupied.</p>
<p>The stocky beta next to the omega sank lower on the seat, moving closer so that he could extend his arm over the omega’s head to rest somewhere behind him. He whispered something that seemed to surprise the omega, who sat forward, his chin propped on his hands as if he were truly invested in watching the new musicians play instead of conversation.</p>
<p>But only a moment passed before one of those hands touched the beta’s knee. They both looked around each other before the omega’s hand slid back and disappeared under the beta’s coat.</p>
<p>Bane frowned, watching them intently. He would not have ever guessed what the two youths were up to if not for the beta’s smug expression and his squirming as he observed the slower walkers and their banners as they passed. The omega sat back with him, slouching and bored, having found what he’d been looking for in the beta’s baggy sweatpants. His arm moved awkwardly as Bane noticed the bulge in the beta’s lap bobbing just faintly.</p>
<p>Bane’s frown grew deeper set, trying and failing to understand what he was seeing. He knew the presence of betas prostituting after dark in alleys and hotels was normal, but for a young omega to be so pliant in satisfying this other’s request in open daylight? Whether any one else in the crowd was paying the two any mind, it was still brazen, even for a feral omega. Just how much of the rumors were true? </p>
<p>"Everybody give it up for the boys of St. Swithins," a woman on the stage announced. As the crowds began to clap in their direction, the omega quickly removed his hand as the beta sat up straight and adjusted himself. They waved with the others in their large group, lacking any and all enthusiasm.</p>
<p>One of the priests on the far end of their row waved with open gratitude to the speaker as he stood with the other priests to applaud his young charges. But as he began to sit down, he paused to look pointedly in the omega’s direction. He gestured with his hand for the omega and beta to put space between each other, a stern and warning expression on his face. The omega begrudgingly moved over. It seemed to be enough for their chaperone, but once his back was turned, the young beta made an obscene hand gesture at the priest, prompting the omega at his side to knock his hand out of the air.</p>
<p>They bickered back and forth in a huddle as the chilly wind blew harder. The beta pointed to his groin again and again while the omega gave him a pout that made Bane smile unconsciously to himself as he watched the omega’s lips move and his hand periodically point out towards the crowd, seemingly reminding the stocky boy that there could be eyes on them. </p>
<p>Even as they both looked out at the crowds, the omega’s gaze passed right over Bane. Still Bane watched him, enrapt with all the little details of the omega that he could see from his distance, his nose filling again with another wave of that perfect scent.</p>
<p>At last, the beta’s head fell back in some dramatic response to the omega crossing his arms. When the omega began to move away, the beta reached out for him, keeping him planted.</p>
<p>Bane’s brow rose seeing what looked to be a pack of cigarettes rummaged from the beta’s coat pocket. He slid them over his stomach to the omega, who quickly counted the cigarettes inside and pocketed the little box. He kissed the beta's cheek, making him smile.</p>
<p>The beta teasingly fawned over the omega’s arm with praying hands and an overly pouty expression until the omega laughed and nodded his head, much to the beta's excitement.</p>
<p>Bane felt even more lost. Not in the Pit, not in the back alleys and camps he’d traveled through, had he ever seen a laugh shared between those who bartered their bodies and those who took and rarely honored that exchange, unless…</p>
<p>But omegas were not supposed to be so destitute to have to prostitute themselves. Especially in a city like Gotham. And the fact that the omega was happy, playful even with this beta, it shocked Bane to see the truth, to see rumor become fact. Why were the chaperones not doing more to stamp out this exploitation?</p>
<p>Bane couldn't dwell on it any longer. Besides, he was angry now. Not because he wanted to race across the street, tear through the crowds, and pummel this young buck and stake his claim on the omega who was still laughing and smiling at that beta, but because it took everything in him not to do just that. It sickened him. The awe of seeing this creature was thrilling, but beyond that, he felt things stirring in him, <em> possessive</em>, terrible things, that he had never wanted ever to feel.</p>
<p>He pressed his hands to the wall behind him, scratching the old, peeling paint over rough brick until it made his fingers hurt. It cleared his head for a moment. This was <em> not </em> the creature that Bane was. He was not a wild thing controlled by such base desires, but the wind still blew that scent at him like a merciless taunt.</p>
<p>Bane moved, but not to cross the street. He charged into the betas cheering to his left instead, hurrying to reach the alley just to put distance between him and that scent.</p>
<p>It was damp and dark in the cramped shade between buildings, the noises muffled on the back streets. He watched his boots slosh muddy water about as he stomped over cracked and crumbling pavement past dumpsters and fire escapes.</p>
<p>A beta peddling drugs crossed his path, flashing a gun. Bane welcomed that threat like a lighthouse in stormy seas. He beat him into the pavement, releasing his anger at himself, his embarrassment, and the frustration that came with not only proving Ra’s and all betas correct, but also knowing that any plan he’d had for mayhem tomorrow was fast failing. One scent, one sight and already his mind was at work dismantling every scenario he could come up with because all of them involved risking that omega’s life and he could not do that. </p>
<p>He stumbled into the sunlight of a different street, shielding his eyes. His body warred with his mind to go back and see the omega again. His thoughts were scattered, his steps directionless with that scent still gripping all of his senses.</p>
<p>The ground trembled underfoot as thunderous sounds erupted, followed by screams and car alarms, and the faint smell of blood and fear.</p>
<p>Bane turned, hurrying back to see smoke rising to the sky and the crowds from the charity running away from it. All around him, more hidden firecrackers exploded here and there as men in bandanas and hoods shot pistols into the air. They clashed with the police, raided storefronts and cars through their shattered windows, and robbed whoever they could get their hands on. Namely, the volunteers and organizers. Hostages now, with demands from the gangs to know where they were holding the donations they’d raised. </p>
<p>He knew that he shouldn’t care about any of this. Weaving through the crowds with only that omega in mind, he’d come to Gotham with a goal much worse than the petty little skirmish happening now. If the city’s gangs and thieves wanted to aid him in that enterprise until he could crush them too, the better, but if this omega were hurt or worse, Bane would raze the entire city for it at this point.</p>
<p>In the chaos, more than a few looters got in his way, their hands reaching for him before being knocked down or scared away from his mask when his keffiyeh was pulled.</p>
<p>By the time he reached the end of the block, the bleachers were all emptied, the last of the orphanages dispersed to a line of old yellow buses down the adjacent street.</p>
<p>Past firecracker smoke and bus fumes, he caught the scent again. He followed it, unseen as he brushed past children, the older teens, and the chaperones counting them. </p>
<p>The closer he neared that scent the more quiet the world seemed to become around him. Even as more firecrackers went off and people screamed, his shoulders relaxed, his heartbeat steadying, as if he’d been given stronger morphine for his mask—or as if he had no pains at all. It was frightening, and <em> addictive</em>.</p>
<p>Where the omega was, however, was still a mystery in the sea of so many churches and orphanages filing into the buses. He could zero in on it, but still he couldn’t see him. In his frustration he growled, the sound muted under another burst of noise, but the betas surrounding him instinctually cleared a path, though he saw none of them. His mouth was watering, heart pounding out of control.</p>
<p>He <em> needed </em> control but the closer he grew, the more out of control he felt, and the heat stirring in him… It crept up from his hands and feet, hot in his veins, hot in his stomach like a fever. A rut was coming. His first, but he knew the signs. He’d seen them make even the weakest alpha a firebomb and the most violent… It was propelling him forward, like a rope tethered to the omega.</p>
<p>He dug his nails into his palms, still moving, but confused now. His instinct was to protect the omega. <em> And </em> to claim him. The latter wasn’t an option, even if given the chance, he was scum, unworthy and <em> unwanted</em>, but could he stop at finding him? He hoped so, but hope was a poisonous thing. He’d been caught in the grip of more than one alpha in a rut and he was twice the omega’s size. If he lost control, if he—</p>
<p>He barely felt the foot stepping on his as someone fell into him clutching at his shirt for balance. Bane caught him by the throat, intent to push him off until it hit him whose pulse beat under his hand.</p>
<p>The omega stepped back when Bane released him, his eyes wide and his hand idly rubbing his neck as his strong fear scent turned several eyes in their direction, all keen in their own instinct to protect him.</p>
<p>From Bane.</p>
<p>He fled from their stares, feeling the air change.</p>
<p>“John,” one priest shouted, rushing towards the omega from inside the bus, “get inside!”</p>
<p>A police officer was called from the street and pointed in several directions, all wrong, from the people closest to them.</p>
<p>The young beta with the cigarettes had the omega by the coat sleeve, but John was too distracted to follow him onto the bus. He was still touching his throat, staring in the direction where Bane had retreated to a cluttered, shadowed alley.</p>
<p>For a torturous moment, Bane held that curious stare, caught in a spell or trapped in some other realm of existence where there was only him and John until the beta wrapped his arm around John’s waist and tugged at him.</p>
<p>Bane wanted to tear that arm away from John and those hands pushing him up the steps, but past the chaos in his mind, he knew there was nothing he could or should do now. John was safe. It was all he’d wanted.</p>
<p>Wasn’t it?</p>
<p>+</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+</p><p> </p><p>For days, that omega plagued Bane’s mind.</p><p>He was gaining a reputation easily enough. Gradually. Some dark shadow leaving behind a trail of burning police cars every night and now a station, with every intention of planting more seeds of fire and destruction throughout the city. Who he was and where he would strike next had the city buzzing with wonder, but it held less and less interest to Bane.</p><p>Try as he did to remain focused, little else could keep his interest for more than a moment without leading him right back to that scent. Worse, he found himself too often unbothered by that fact. Indulgent, even, with his growing obsession.</p><p>He sat at the wobbly old kitchen table, loading a syringe for morphine so that he could remove his mask to eat. The countertops and corners of the floors in the room looked like the store he’d raided after dark, all lined with neat rows and stacks of nonperishable foods.</p><p>He allowed his mind to wander back and replay the past several days. </p><p>He’d fallen into a simple routine. Eat, maintain his training, his reading, reflect, meditate, attack… and think of John. He’d lost sight of why he’d come here so quickly, so suddenly, and it had all been because of that one feral omega. And for a day, he’d tried to forget and move forward, only for his mind to rationalize John right back to the center of his thinking: He <em> could </em> see him again. He could look without ever desecrating what was never meant to be his. He would learn how.</p><p>And he <em> was </em> learning. The people of Gotham were a busy, noisy, aggressive people, and they were incredibly self-centered. So entranced with their hand-held gadgets, not a single gaze lifted up long enough to see beyond their feet as they bumped into each other and cut each other off. Even with his keffiyeh, he was ignored. Most of the young men his age with satchels on their shoulders and little speakers in their ears wore keffiyehs of multi-colors around their necks and military jackets aesthetically. All Bane had to do was make sure he stood in no one’s way and no one ever knew he was near them.</p><p>Hovering near the boys’ home, in the parking garage across the street, Bane had caught the scent of the beta first. It was evening. Curfew for the boys, but this one still lingered outside the building with a few others, exchanging things with passersby every now and then on the sidewalk as Bane watched.</p><p>Several times, the beta and the others had looked up, searching for a particular window on the side of the building and whistling up at it. Impatient perhaps, the beta at last had hopped the iron fence, making his way down the alley to the fire escapes.</p><p>He’d scaled it with a familiarity that made Bane inexplicably nervous when he saw whose window the beta had knocked on.</p><p>John had pushed the window open and leaned on its sill, visibly bored. From where Bane had watched, he couldn’t hear their conversation but the wind had still carried that scent to him. Having even only just that whisper of it flood his senses had felt like coming home to him. It held a power unique to him, with its strong pull.</p><p>He hadn’t stayed there long for that very reason. However, the more he did see John, on his way to the library, to school, the park, that pull became more bearable.</p><p>When the sun set, he ventured to the boys’ home once more, not surprised to see the beta and his friends catcalling at John’s window again. They threw pebbles, most of them bouncing off the brick wall and crashing back down at them, but one particularly large one hit the window. It got John’s attention.</p><p>He slid up the window, his irritation evident in the hardness of his movements. He crossed his arms on the sill. “What is wrong with you guys,” he hissed down at them, mindful to look over his shoulder before raising his voice. “I’m already in trouble because of <em> you two shits</em>, so fuck off!”</p><p>“But we’re trapped out here,” the beta’s taller friend said. “It’s past curfew. The doors are locked.”</p><p>John buried his face in his hands. He shook his head. “I have homework.”</p><p>“Come on, John.” The beta Bane had come to recognize as Jake pulled a bottle from inside his jacket. He held it up, swinging it for John to see. “You know I’m good on favors…”</p><p>Bane had to stop himself from growling. Perhaps John couldn’t smell them, but Bane could.</p><p>Lust, and mischief. Far more of the first than the latter. </p><p>And John was eyeing that bottle, rapping his knuckles softly on the sill as he thought. “Just this once—but keep your fucking booze. I don’t want it.”</p><p>“But you love this brand, baby,” Jake cooed, still swinging it.</p><p>“Which is exactly why I know you’d never give me a whole bottle just for sneaking you back in the building.”</p><p>“Baby,” Jake drawled, the sound grating in Bane’s ears, “come on. You like all of us, and we all know you… <em> one way or another</em>.” He smiled as two of the other betas snickered. “Feral boy, you can’t pass up entertaining this pretty face, can you?”</p><p>John bristled. “Fuck you, Jake.”</p><p>“It’s cool, John! Being feral is badass! We’re your friends. No hanky-panky. We just want to hang out and get drunk. There’s nothing wrong with getting drunk with your friends. You’re a bad boy. Own it.”</p><p>“Yeah, quit being a nerd, John,” another said, hopping on to Jake’s back so that he could reach the ladder and pull it down for them to climb up, making the decision for John.</p><p>The omega didn’t protest their ascent, but he didn’t encourage it either. He looked out at the alley and across the street, his only view from between the cramped building beside the boys’ home.</p><p>He paused, looking in Bane’s direction without seeing him. It was a move from the omega that seemed to happen often. Bane would blend into a crowd and still John would look in his direction. Not once did their eyes actually meet the way they did during the riot, but every time, it still felt as if somehow John knew Bane was there.</p><p>Bane watched John rap his knuckles on the brick softly again, looking down at the boys with a face that only smiled once they were close to reaching his level.</p><p>“Just don’t trash my room this time, please? You guys can hang out for a bit, but me and Jake have school in the morning.”</p><p>“You got it. We’ll be in and out before the hall monitor knows we’re here,” was the last thing Bane could hear said back to John. The omega cleared the window for them to jump in.</p><p>Bane left his shadow to stand in the streetlight’s glow, just staring up at that opened window for an unknowable stretch of time.</p><p>He didn’t know what to think. Omegas were supposed to be pure and dignified, and respected as the most coveted and sought after mate. John had a room to himself in a home that was cramped and no doubt stressed for space. It was clear he had that room to separate him from the other boys, but it was a failed measure. And his chaperone, whom Bane was certain hungered after John just as much as the next beta, was so negligent that his attempts to remain unseen by John often led to him losing John in crowds, through the backdoor of the school, or down side streets and the subway.</p><p>And Bane had seen the look in John’s eyes when this Jake boy had taken his hand and ran them away from the museum the second they’d stepped foot on the sidewalk. </p><p>Trust.</p><p>The blinding trust of a boy left too often to his own devices. After all, he was feral! In the midst of a great city, no less, that should have had resources for him, and protection. Nourishment of a mind and body capable of being as great as prime omegas were supposed to be.</p><p>Bane was at the foot of the fire escape, reaching up for the ladder before he even realized what he was doing. Climbing up, he still didn’t know why he was being this reckless.</p><p>With the window still open, he could hear John shush loudly, the sound followed by muffled snickering and the unmistakable scent of spilt alcohol. One level below John’s window and Bane didn’t need to climb any higher. All around him the city seemed to mute itself, the wind all but still, as if quieting just for Bane to hear the bedsprings whining and Jake’s name gasped in a voice from John that flooded Bane’s senses in the worst way. </p><p>They were taking him. Not violently or aggressively in the least. Bane couldn't hear a struggle nor scent any fear from the omega. </p><p>"Me next," he heard another of the boys say. </p><p>More drunken giggles from the other boys and John’s panting grew louder, the bed groaning again.</p><p>"Yeah," Jake moaned. "John, this is Stuart. Stuart's next."</p><p>"My name is Desmond. <em> That's </em> Stuart, you idiot."</p><p>Bane gripped the bars as they all giggled, shushed by John again before the headboard began to tap the wall in a quickening rhythm.</p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>The next night, Bane was on Jake’s scent like a shark after fresh blood.</p><p>He only made it halfway to the boy’s home before picking up on it, pleased that he wouldn’t have to hunt the boy down. The boy was whistling with his friends as they made their way from one side street to another. They were smug in their gait after their conquest.</p><p>And oblivious to the danger following them. Bane could almost smell their blood as he envisioned killing them. He would crush them first before ripping them apart. It would be sweet and soothing.</p><p>However, Bane couldn’t get his hands on them first. Even he was surprised when Jake and the others were ambushed and cornered by men with guns drawn.</p><p>“Jake, Jake, Jake,” the leader sang, clad in a gaudy three-piece suit and paint on his face like the others surrounding them. He caught the boy by the collar of his coat and yanked him forward, causing the boy to lose his balance. “You and the Boy Scouts have something for me?”</p><p>“Oh shit, man, look I need more time.”</p><p>“I already gave you two weeks,” he responded, sneering. Bane marveled at the man’s strength, nearly mistaking him for an alpha the way he lifted up that stocky boy, choking him with his own shirt. “Don’t tell me my stash has just been sitting in your laps for half a month, Jake. Don’t bullshit me. You know I hate that.”</p><p>“I’m not! I swear!” His eyes bulged, seeing a gun pressed to his friend’s head. “Wait, no!”</p><p>The man looked to Jake’s friend. “Have you boys been dipping into my stash?”</p><p>The boy would never survive in Bane’s world, he thought, seeing how quickly the boy caved. “I’m sorry!”</p><p>“I don’t like sorry,” the man shouting at Jake, “I like money!”</p><p>Jake held up his hands, but was still hit. He crawled away, panic thick in the air as the other boys were thrown to the ground, on the verge of being stomped. “Look, I got something better!”</p><p>“There’s nothing better than a debt repaid. Maybe your blood might work, but then I’d still be out ten grand, wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“Wait--I got an omega!”</p><p>Bane’s brow arched as he watched the men all pause with their shiny shoes still lifted.</p><p>The man grabbed Jake again, yanking hard on his collar. “A what?”</p><p>“An omega, man. A prime one too.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“How the hell did you—”</p><p>“He stays at Swithins with me! We go to school together too, man.”</p><p>“He got all his parts yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, but soon!”</p><p>“Well what good is he to me now?”</p><p>“Believe me, man, he’ll do <em>anything!</em> Anything you want. Just let me go get him. I promise, he’s fucking good, man. You won’t regret it. You… you can have him trained and shit. Dude, he can’t be that far off from his first heat and you’d be the first to—”</p><p>Bane growled, forgetting himself. All eyes turned to where he’d stood but he was already hurrying away, to John, too afraid for the boy for him to stand by any longer and wait for something terrible to happen.</p><p>John’s window was already open when Bane made it to the boys’ home. Cigarette smoke drifted into the air outside as the omega sat on the sill, reading a book close to his face, squinting at its lines. He did this often. He was most beautiful when he read. Bane paused to watch him turn the page and squint harder.</p><p>John stopped to look outside, once again as if driven to look for Bane in the world below his window. It made Bane’s chest feel tight.</p><p>John shivered and left the window, muttering to himself that it was too cold to keep it open. The cigarette butt rolled to Bane’s feet when John flicked it at the next building. </p><p>He waited until the window was latched shut to grab hold of the fire escape and yank down hard on it.</p><p>The metal groaned before the hinges buckled when yanked again. Bane stepped out of the way when the bottom flight began to sway. He hid when John’s window and a few others opened, their sills taken over by sleepy curious boys and a few priests.</p><p>John’s stare was wide eyed when the compromised hinges at last gave up on the two lowest levels. They crashed to the alley with a loud bang, leaving the rest of the flights free of stress but hanging loosely on their bolts and welding.</p><p>Just in time for Jake and the other boys to come running down the far end of the alley, missing Bane as they rushed. They all skidded to a halt at the sight of the mangled ladders on the ground.</p><p>“<em>Holy... shit...</em>”</p><p>One of the priests saw them at once. “Jake! What did you do?! Fred, call the police!”</p><p>Jake stared, bewildered, and glanced up at John before taking off down the street with the priest yelling after them.</p><p>+ </p><p> </p><p>Bane found himself on the roof adjacent to the boys' home as the police and fire department did their work.</p><p>His back was starting to complain, a sign that he needed to return home and rest, but something worried his mind, a fear that the betas would still try to come back for John.</p><p>The omega sat on his windowsill in a heavy sweater and thick pants and socks, his book on his lap as he studied the activity on the street.</p><p>He looked tired or sad perhaps. Maybe he worried for Jake or even longed after him, though it seemed impossible from Bane's perspective. But John didn’t know who Jake really was, or what he’d done. Betas were a cruel breed if that boy and his lot spoke for the rest of the boys living on the street and in St. Swithins. Scary even, as their capacity for horror lay totally beneath the surface.</p><p>The sound of footsteps echoing up the stairwell told Bane that he needed to leave or risk exposure. There was a ladder that a few boys perhaps put there themselves some years ago that was rusted and old lying across a small gap between this building and the one just behind St. Swithins, but there was no cover on that roof either.</p><p>It was close enough to the roof of the boys' home that a short leap brought him over the gap, but that sent pain shooting up Bane's spine.</p><p>He staggered for a moment, breathing through it as he leaned on the fence surrounding the playground, reminding himself that it was temporary. When it would pass, he would listen to his body and go home.</p><p>He was unsettled when it lasted longer than a few breaths. He'd pushed himself too far tonight. It was worth it, but tomorrow was a new day. Jake could come back for John and where would Bane be then? Exhausted? Immobile?</p><p>Smoke wafted towards him in the wind.</p><p>Bane heard someone clear their throat behind him.</p><p>When he turned, the omega was standing in front of the door to the stairwell, the doorknob kept turned in an unlocked position gripped in his hand. A newly-lit cigarette was tucked between his fingers on the other.</p><p>There was fear in his eyes and in his scent as John watched Bane step forward, but those same eyes shot him with a hard glare. His jaw was clenched even as he spoke. “So, have you been following <em> me </em> or just all of us in general?”</p><p>Bane was lost staring at his throat when the boy swallowed and shifted his stance a little closer to the door. It eased open a sliver more from his movement. <em> Still</em>, a challenge played behind the fear in him. It was an amazing thing to witness. “At first,” Bane said, his words nearly clipped in the wind, “perhaps.”</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“Only you.”</p><p>"Great. I got a stalker." The boy nodded curtly, nervously looking out around them as he brought the cigarette to his lips, the tip glowing a brighter, stronger red and orange as he deeply inhaled. Beneath the smoke that followed, the scent of anger was lighter now when the wind blew past Bane. “Okay,” the boy said, still nodding as he took another drag. “Not as inclined to call the police then, if you're not just here to pick off random kids."</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"I could feel it…like you've been… squeezing my neck for the past week. Every time you're close... it's hard to breathe. What do you want, huh? Are you... were you one of dad’s people?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“So,” he looked Bane up and down again, “are you…one of dad’s<em> other </em>people, then?” The way he said those words were different, as if they were only stand-ins for what the boy had truly wanted to say but couldn't. “Because he’s been dead for years, so his debts died with him, right? Is that why you’re here?”</p><p>And the fear was back, only much more thicker than it had been, until Bane answered, “No,” again. "I'm here on my own." His brow furrowed as he watched the omega’s shoulders visibly relax under his sweater while he brought the cigarette to his lips once again.</p><p>“Who are you, then?”</p><p>“Bane.”</p><p>“Is that what it says on your driver’s license?”</p><p>“My what?”</p><p>“It just says ‘Bane’ on your ID? Fuck off, you sick freak.”</p><p>“What is a driver’s license?”</p><p>The boy’s mouth opened and closed quickly, the cigarette held close to his face as he paused. “Seriously?” He frowned at Bane’s answer. “You got any home address?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Care to share it with me? The police ought to know where to find you once I call them—Fuck, I get it now. <em>You wrecked the fire escape trying to climb into my fucking window, didn't you?! </em>Holy shit!"</p><p>"No, John. You must listen. I needed to protect you. Your mate intended to sell you to a man only to save himself tonight—"</p><p>"My <em> mate?</em> What..." His expression turned from angry to mocking amusement. He snorted. "He's not my... You're lying! This is bullshit and I've had enough of it, okay? I'm calling the cops."</p><p>Bane couldn’t stop the growl that rumbled past his covered mask.</p><p>It was an honest error on his part.</p><p>To betas, any growl from an alpha, particularly a prime, meant danger, but it only served one purpose when directed at omegas: Absolute, <em> forced</em>, submission.</p><p>The sound paralyzed John, whose narrowed eyes fluttered before they opened fully, trapped in Bane’s stare. His face was expressionless as he moaned under that growl, his body taken over by its spell. The cigarette fell from his limp fingers, rolling in the wind across the concrete towards a cluster of benches. The hand on the knob lost its grip as John slumped back against the door, allowing it to click shut. Locked.</p><p>It snapped the boy out of his trance.</p><p>“Shit,” Bane heard him whisper before the wind stole the word away. "John, you must believe me. You were in grave danger tonight. You very well may still be in danger."</p><p>"Yeah! I can see that." The omega pressed his back flat to the door and sighed as Bane approached him. "I'm fucking screwed." He balled his hands into fist. “Look, if you’re going to… Just take me somewhere else. Please? Kids… kids play up here. And besides, you’d be… How did you even get up here?”</p><p>“I climbed.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes grew wider as he looked to the roof’s edge. “Whoa,” he breathed. He swallowed again. “I must be… something special then, if you went through all this fucking trouble just to… get me.”</p><p>“You <em> are</em>. You are one of a kind. A marvel to me…” Bane’s words drifted off as the boy quickly took on a sickly look about his skin.</p><p>Bane watched him waver on his feet, as if drunk before sliding down the door to sit on the floor. His chest heaved rapidly, his fists balled at his sides as he continued to look past Bane to the edge of the roof.</p><p>Bane had seen this before.</p><p>The memory of her was almost more painful than his aching body. Sweet Talia, the only beta, the only <em> person</em>, who had ever welcomed him into her little heart totally, as if he were of her and her mother’s blood. She had been ill several times in the pit when food had been scarce or covered in mold. She had sat on the floor as her mother sang to her, every time, battling through the sickness in her belly.</p><p>Only there was no one here for this boy. Not on the roof in the cold where he was already shivering. </p><p>Bane rushed forward in a panic. The omega watched Bane quickly remove his big coat before he covered his face, but Bane blanketed him in the coat. It swallowed him up like the darkness when a candle’s flame is snuffed.</p><p>“Get up. Hurry,” he ordered, shaking the boy’s shoulder, but he was met with only the same wide-eyed stare. Fearing that it might already be too late, Bane jiggled the lock on the door for a moment before he shouldered it open with a grunt, his back whining in pain from the force. “You must gather your strength to go inside, before you worsen. Try.”</p><p>The omega only stared at him still before opening his mouth. “W-what?” He noticed the broken door then and scrambled to his feet, gaping at the splinters and cracked doorframe. “Holy shit! How did you—Hey! Hello?”</p><p>His voice drifted over the ledge where Bane crouched, hidden.</p><p>“Hello? Is anyone… <em>What the hell just</em>…?”</p><p>Bane peered over the ledge, ducking in the shadow, just in time to see the boy look around the roof for him. The omega rubbed his chest, releasing a deep breath seeing that he was alone. Shaking terribly, he wiped at his eyes and sobbed, a hand quickly clamped over his mouth to keep in the sound even though the boy thought no one was there to hear him, his other hand clutched tight to his chest. He looked down at his feet where Bane’s big coat still lay pooled on the floor. He stepped back from it quickly as if it were a snake coiled there, but he stopped, looked around again and tentatively reached for it.</p><p>“An alpha. A <em> real </em> one. Jesus Christ,” Bane heard him mutter to himself in awe as the boy picked it up. He riffled through the pockets, frowning when he found nothing in them. He paused to rub his hand through the thick sheep’s wool lining the coat and folded it in his arms as best as he could.</p><p>Curiously, the boy rounded the ledge until he came close to Bane, pushing on the broken fence wiring where Bane had slipped through. "H-Hello? I... I can still feel you… Somewhere. I'll call the cops if you..." He lost what little steam he had and tucked the coat just under the fence and frowned at it, his hands propped on his hips. “I don’t understand… What the hell just happened," he asked himself, before looking in Bane's direction again. "You're an alpha. Alpha's don't get cold feet with an omega, not with that growl. No way. What's stopping you? Huh?” He stood on tiptoes in an attempt to see the street below, but he didn't dare to slip past the broken fence. He took several steps backwards, shaking his head, his voice barely heard over the wind as he muttered, “Who the hell <em> are </em> you?”</p><p>“Your protector,” Bane whispered to himself, seeing the boy glance again around the roof for him, his eyes passing right over him to look in another spot. “Some day... Some day, you will look to me as the one who keeps you safe.”</p><p>+</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+</p><p> </p><p>John needed glasses. That was his excuse for not paying attention in school the following morning. He sat in the back of class beside the windows, staring out at the street below instead of reading.</p><p>The alpha, Bane, was shit at not being obvious.</p><p>“John?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes when the substitute teacher turned her back. He slouched deeper into his chair, tilting his textbook up in his lap. If he could see what she was scribbling on the board in her tiny writing, then maybe…</p><p>That was a lie.</p><p>When he looked down again, Bane was gone from that spot, but not far. It was like playing <em> Where’s Waldo, </em> but with a wild alpha who John was convinced was trying to eat him.</p><p>At least, that had been his first thought when he’d realized he had a stalker. It wasn’t his first time, being a special, special snowflake, but he hadn’t even known alphas lived in the city before seeing one face to face. Sure, being a prime omega and a feral one was fine, <em> coveted </em> as he'd heard say. It made John ‘exotic’, or an ‘animal’ great for parties and sleepovers with the cool kids, or whatever, but an <em> alpha</em>? Who was also feral too? They were two completely different situations. Feral omegas were wild for sex drives, but feral alphas were blood-hungry on top of everything else wrong with them. <em> That </em> was honestly terrifying. Like horror stories made up during blackouts when John was little and still shared a room on the second floor with four other boys…</p><p>He cleared his throat softly, feeling that familiar tightness in his throat again, the pressure in his chest, that faint, quiet little ache between his legs. His shadow was back. When John glanced down at him, Bane looked like a tall, but not-so-jacked bouncer someone had pulled from an alley to play security guard or a James Bond mercenary. Not that Bane looked to be particularly dangerous to anyone else. The clusters of people walking the sidewalks seemed to walk straight past him like he wasn’t even there.</p><p>“<em>J</em><em>ohn?</em> Focus.”</p><p>He sighed long-winded and squinted at the passage the teacher made him read, closing the book the second he was passed up for another ‘volunteer’. This time, he made a point to stare right at Bane, raising his brow at him and shrugging until the thought hit him that if challenged, the wild alpha very well just might walk into the school to come get him.</p><p>And then what? Give John his <em> coat </em> again? Maybe a tissue for his stuffy nose? For all John knew of alphas, last night on that roof should have been the storyline for some PSA video on the terrors of stranger-danger and phantoms lurking in bushes after dark. It should have been a "Ripped the Headlines" episode of <em>Law and Order: SVU</em>. The lesson come to life that everyone had been warning him would happen if he kept playing with a <em> beta’s</em> fire. That he'd get burned. If only they knew what he was toying with now. It would be a full inferno!</p><p>At least, John was pretty comfortable in admitting to himself that he’d thought that <em>that</em> was what was happening last night. He'd just known he was done for… Now, though?</p><p>Hell, there was really only one way to find out, and John was nothing if not recklessly curious about all the things smart people never asked questions about.</p><p>“John?”</p><p>He stuffed the book in his bag and hurried from class, ignoring the bewildered teacher and students who watched him leave.</p><p>Every ounce of self-preservation he had screamed at him to turn back, hoping that Bane wouldn’t be there anymore, but the alpha was hard to miss. John steeled himself on the front steps, a part of him convinced that he’d be safe with all these people around them on the street but the other half remembered the part about Bane being a feral alpha with the strength to <em>tear down fire escapes</em>.</p><p>Fuck it<em>. </em></p><p>“Hey!” John paused a few feet away and swallowed, shifting his feet as Bane looked down at him in shock. “I think you were telling the truth about Jake. How did you know? Is he still looking for me?"</p><p>“How did you know I was here?”</p><p>John frowned, crossing his arms. “You’re the only guy in Gotham who doesn’t have anywhere to go in the middle of a business day. Come on, you’re just…" he waved his hand at Bane's feet, "standing under a tree on a busy street and everybody’s whizzing past you. And you’re pretty <em> significantly </em> proportioned, considering. I'm not even going to point out that thing on your face. You’re pretty hard to miss, genius.”</p><p>Bane touched his mask and quickly readjusted the scarf covering it. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, John. I only had to be sure—”</p><p>“That I’m safe from my one friend and his friends who all owe some drug dealer or whatever, yeah I got it. <em> Why</em>, though? Who are you? How do you know me?”</p><p>It was Bane's turn to get uncomfortable, shifting his weight, his eyes searching him. “You should be in school. Why are you outside?”</p><p>“<em>Bane</em>.”</p><p>“John, are you—”</p><p>“Have you ever heard an omega scream? No? Well, it’s like the worst screeching sound on earth and every cop in this city is trained to know how to locate its source, <em> me</em>, so either you answer my questions or stop following me. I <em> will </em> fucking scream at you."</p><p>Bane surprised John when he hummed, his expression, though mostly covered by his scarf looked hopeful. “If I tell you, then… you will still allow me to watch over you?”</p><p>“No! That’s not what I meant—" Yelling across the busy street caught his attention. His teacher and several of the faculty were scanning the sidewalks for him. “Shit.” He glanced back and forth from them to Bane. “Can you walk and talk at the same time?”</p><p>Bane stepped back, offended. “Of course I can.”</p><p>“Okay, fine you win. We’re taking a walk.” He grabbed Bane’s hand, unnerved by the power in that grip as he tugged him with every ounce of strength he had to get them both quickly down the street with the flow of traffic, making sure the teachers weren’t on his tail. “Taking a walk with my fucking stalker. This can’t be a bad idea. Nope! Not at all!”</p><p>“I am no danger to you, John.”</p><p>John couldn’t help but laugh. “Right! ‘One rooftop encounter and the beast realized that the omega wasn’t just a skin bag of fuck parts, but a <em> real </em> person, with a <em> real </em> heart! Wow! The beast’s heart grew a thousand times bigger and he realized that he didn't have to be <em> the fucking embodiment of every alpha stereotype ever'</em>…” He stopped walking, letting go of Bane’s hand when the alpha paused. He turned to him, not expecting the look in Bane’s eyes.</p><p>Bane’s brow furrowed as he stepped back. “You…thought…” He shook his head in earnest. “No, John… I would never…”</p><p>John gaped at him in disbelief. "How is it not obvious? <em>You scare me, Bane</em>. Everything about you is fucking scary. How do you not realize this? You're a giant shark! I'm blood!”</p><p>"No, that's not true—"</p><p>“Then tell me what's going on. Why should I not freak out? Jake was… He was a friend and he betrayed me. You? I don’t even fucking know you, but you’ve been following me and scaring me for a long time, and then the second we’re face-to-face, you’re…”</p><p>“In spite of my nature and what is expected of me, I strive everyday to rise above it. I move about this city driven by my will and desire alone, and I have no desire to rob you of your honor, so I won't. That is my word to you.”</p><p>John covered is face in frustration, sighing. “Wait, hey! Bane?” He scrambled to catch his wrist but Bane was better as getting away than hiding. The alpha was simply gone, melting into the fast moving crowds, but that intensity in his eyes lingered in John’s mind.</p><p>He hurried to one of the benches, climbing on it in the hopes of seeing where the alpha went, but it was too late. “Damn it, Bane,” he sighed, knowing, however, that this was far from the last time he’d see that strange, <em> strange </em> alpha.</p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on to you,” John said the second he found Bane hovering in his normal spot across the street from the boys’ home that evening. “I got in trouble because of you, too. Thanks a lot.”</p><p>Bane frowned at the pink slip John waved at him. He looked away, his expression still anxious. “I am here only to tell you that you won’t have to see me again. When I first came to this city, I had a vision in mind and it did not include you. And yet, I have still strayed far off of my course, thinking of you. Perhaps I should listen to your fears and my instincts and leave you now, before I ever find myself tempted to—”</p><p>“You know,” John tilted his head, leaning on one hip, his arms crossed, “not to point a loaded gun at my own head, but… you’re not… at all… what I expected.”</p><p>Bane’s frown deepened. “Meaning?”</p><p>“Well, every time we’ve… My dead mug isn’t being printed on the side of milk cartons and billboards for missing people—not that that’s what I want at all. I like living, it’s just… I, more than most folks, should be the most terrified person on earth, standing here, in front of you, but…”</p><p>Bane looked at him, his gaze sweeping up John's body. He inhaled deeply. “Ah, but I <em> do </em> terrify you.”</p><p>“Well, I mean,” John shuffled his feet, frowning back, “not at the moment. My guard is still up," he pointed at him, "and you’re probably still plotting something…” He narrowed his eyes, searching for some telling reaction, but the alpha’s eyes hid nothing. “You aren't actually plotting anything… Wow.”</p><p>“No. I only wanted to be sure that no one hurt you," Bane mused, "but <em> I </em> did so in the process—”</p><p>"Gosh." John smirked, fighting the urge to laugh. He shook his head at Bane. “You haven’t figured this whole fanboy thing out yet, have you?”</p><p>He wasn’t expecting Bane to growl, but it seemed, neither did Bane, who stopped it as quickly as it started.</p><p>John still felt breathless and loose, a tinge of sharp pain between his legs sparking loudly the way it did that first time on the roof. He had to take a breath, stumbling back a step. Confused, he blinked back tears. "Uh..."</p><p>Bane’s eyes couldn’t have shown more panic. “John?”</p><p>“How do you do that to me?”</p><p>“Not on purpose. It’s not good for you.”</p><p>“You think so?" He rolled his eyes. "Wait, tell me." He reached for Bane's coat sleeve, keeping him from running again. "Why do I feel weird when <em> you </em> growl, but nothing happened when I did it to you?”</p><p>Bane huffed, visibly uncomfortable. “You are not a prime alpha. Growls don’t… serve the same... purposes…”</p><p>John had to think on those vague words for a moment before it clicked. He couldn’t help his wide-eyed stare. "Your growl... turns me into a fainting goat with an <em> semi-hard on? </em> Jesus, Bane!"</p><p>"It forces submission in omegas and fear in everyone else," Bane mumbled back, looking away.</p><p><em>Now</em> John was afraid.</p><p>"However,” Bane quickly continued, reaching out his hand before he caught himself, “as I've said, that was not my intention. You are the only omega I have ever seen. I have never, ever used my growl for that purpose and I refuse to change that."</p><p>"I believe you," John sighed, surprising himself. “But I don’t know why I believe you. I just do.”</p><p>He could see Bane’s cheeks move and his eyes soften as he smiled. “Because we are linked," he explained, his voice rough and deep behind his scarf, "as are all omega and alpha. You feel our connection.”</p><p>John stepped back, reflexively, feeling funny in his stomach. “You’re nuts,” he snorted, but inside, he could feel how those words cut Bane. He grimaced. “I’ve never seen an alpha before. You’re not allowed in the city, and yet… here you are.”</p><p>“Indeed. I am not from this city.”</p><p>“Figures. So, you’ve never seen an omega before?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>John’s shoulders sank. “That figures too. But, alphas aren’t exactly scarce. Right?”</p><p>“No. Omegas are.”</p><p>He knew he was already pushing it it too far, but he couldn't help it. All his life he'd had nothing but questions that everyone refused to answer, until now. “Do I drive you crazy? Or does that happen after, you know, my first heat and all? You don’t look like you’re foaming at the mouth over me, but I can’t exactly see… Is that… why you…?” He pointed at his own face, making a circle around it in the air.</p><p>Bane touched his scarf as if he’d forgotten it was there. “No. No to both questions.” When John squinted suspiciously, Bane surprised him by looking around at the quiet street before he let a peek of the metal mask underneath show. He quickly covered it again.</p><p>“Holy shit, are you <em>muzzled?</em>"</p><p>"No. It is for medicinal purposes."</p><p>"You’re hurt?”</p><p>“I was. This helps.”</p><p>“Oh. Well. You still seem… pretty tame.”</p><p>“Now, perhaps. Certainly not before.”</p><p>Bane was more far confident about those words than John was. That too-familiar part of John’s brain overriding most common sense took those words southward. “You’re restraining yourself from…?” He thought of sex, imagining what an alpha’s rut must be like, picturing what could have happened if Bane had growled on that roof and had never stopped growling. He blinked and had to clear his throat, looking away down the street to catch his breath. “It’s that bad, huh?” He fought his smile back, knowing it was neither the polite nor smart reaction to have in the face of someone fighting their hardest not to break him in half.</p><p>“It <em> was</em>. You have a very strong pull, but I am more than my instincts, as you are more than yours, I'm sure.”</p><p>“Instincts. Right.” John laughed nervously, feeling a thrill of something hot spiral through him. He rubbed the back of his neck under his coat, itching for a smoke. And the lotion he kept under his pillow. He tried to rub away the blush creeping up his ears and cheeks.</p><p>“My nature says that I am a lot of things," Bane said, studying John. "And that may be true, but if I can train myself to let my nature to protect you govern our interactions, rather than the need to rut you, then… To me, the choice is quite clear.”</p><p>“You are way too overly-honest, Bane. And your 'choices' can get you killed in this city.” He rubbed his neck again. He <em> really </em> needed a smoke. “The roof’s off-limits since the door got bashed in. Plus, there’s a guard up there now. <em>And</em> police are patrolling the block every few hours, so…” He sighed, knowing now that <em> he </em> was the out of control one, not Bane. “If you want to keep playing bodyguard, maybe work on your hiding skills a little better.”</p><p>“You want me to stay?”</p><p>“<em>No,</em>” he smiled, blushing as he step back. He wondered what Bane's face looked like if his eyes and brow were already so handsome. “But if you feel like you absolutely have to, I can't <em> really </em> stop you. Deal?”</p><p>"Yes." Bane was the least intimidating thing John had ever seen when he nodded slowly, confident in his eyes again. "Whatever you wish."</p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>In his room, John paced, still in disbelief. He was scared, he was giddy, he was shaking with adrenaline. And inexplicably horny as fuck. </p><p>He marched over to his bedside drawer and rummaged for the lotion that was pitifully empty. </p><p>“Give me a fucking break.” He growled and spit on his palm, hurrying to free his erection out of his jeans. He sank back on the bed with a moan, beating it fast, his whole body tensing. Not for Jake, not for the hot seniors at school, but Bane and his big hands and his rough, muffled voice, and those eyes. He didn’t have to see Bane’s whole face with eyes like his. He’d nearly embarrassed himself right there on the sidewalk when those eyes had looked him up and down, as if seeing past every heavy layer John had on and beyond. </p><p>Bane had said they were linked, connected. Not by any bond but simply as alphas and omegas. It was an intimidating situation just to think about it. If Bane really, truly had wanted to, he could have taken John somewhere and John knew he’d have followed him. Bane could be doing any number of things to John right now, whether John wanted it or not. Bane was big enough to never have to ask for aynthing from anyone. That <em> should </em> have meant something to John, he was sure. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything but fear for alphas and yet here he was, being politely asked if Bane could stick around. It only confused John even more. Maybe it was an 'omega thing,' maybe it was just John not having any sex since Jake disappeared, but in this moment at least, he <em>did</em> want it. Whatever <em> it </em> was. </p><p>His breath caught as his back arched. He came hard, having to duck and dodge his own bullets. He sat up and wiped his face and the front of his shirt, huffing. “So much for looking out for me, Bane.”</p><p>He flopped back on the bed, needing a shower. Still itching for that damn cigarette.</p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>John stood on the sidewalk, glaring at Bane who stood across the street, waiting for him.</p><p>All day, John’s head had been a wreck thinking about him.</p><p>He couldn't find Bane anywhere! It should have relieved John that maybe the alpha had lost interest and like his past admirers had moved on. Bane didn't seem the type, though. In the weeks that Bane had been around, it was just so commonplace to expect to see the alpha in the mornings, to walk to school with him not far behind and to see him on the street and walk home together with only slightly less confusion, about a number of things, namely Bane's knowledge and often times blunt understanding of his and John's natures, than he’d had the day before.</p><p>John had even considered bailing on school again just to look for Bane by the time lunch ended and classes had resumed, but one look from the window had squashed that thought.</p><p><em> Jake </em> had been there, on the street looking up at the window, banged up with his normal bunch of friends, as if they'd come back from the dead. He and Jake used to sit in that very class together. The chair beside his was still empty.</p><p>A pang of longing John had long since written off as another 'omega thing’ had made his chest ache for a moment when he saw him.  If only he could miss his good grades as much as he missed that idiot’s company. His scent was still folded up in John's hoodie and in that space they'd shared behind the bookcase far too many times, and in John's bed. It wasn't even that John liked Jake. He was an airhead. A pretty one, but an airhead nonetheless. Even before he'd found out that Jake was also a drug dealing sleaze, he was still more annoying than not. But, hell, he guessed being a feral omega made it easy for him to get attached to any beta who had spent that much time pestering him for sexual favors. </p><p>But the look in Jake’s eyes had been frightening. Not that John’s fear was personal. He’d been too attached to Jake to ever be afraid of him, no. He was afraid for Bane, especially when Jake had waved up at him from the very same spot where Bane had always stood.  </p><p>John <em> knew </em> Jake. He didn’t know Bane. Why should he care if Jake got revenge on an alpha who was more than likely just waiting for John’s first heat to come around so he could force a mark on him and mate him? Mating John would save Bane’s life, and probably destroy John’s already worthless reputation in the process, making him even less desirable for that cozy picket fence life with some rich and noble mate he'd been told his whole life he had coming. Wouldn’t any alpha love to have an omega bump them up a level on the food chain?</p><p>The bell had rung before his brain could drag his thoughts towards the reverse of that. John was an omega. He was <em> supposed </em> to want a beta—the very best beta—and alphas were dangerous, even though the only alpha he knew happened to be nicer than most betas...</p><p>What if something <em> had </em> happened to Bane? If it was Jake and his goons, Bane had little problems, but if they had guns... Or what if the big sack had been hit by a car, or taken by the police and shipped off to wherever alphas were disposed of?</p><p>Bane was big, he was scary, and he had a knack for making John wildly confused, but he wasn’t… he wasn’t a bad guy. </p><p>More like a big dog convinced that he was still a puppy, perhaps. Not some drooling, pillaging animal.</p><p>But if one stereotype was true so far, alpha’s certainly were unpredictable. John had carried his worry long after he'd dodged running into Jake and the others and throughout his after-school detention, all the way up until he’d left the school and rounded the busy corner.</p><p>John stomped across the street through blaring horns and curses. “Are you fucking kidding me, Bane?”</p><p>Bane tilted his head, his brow furrowed in offense. “<em>John.</em>”</p><p>John tossed up his arms. “Where the hell were you?” He paused. A red scarf with the same threaded pattern as the old one now covered Bane’s mask. When John looked him up and down, his heavy coat was still as worn as ever but his cargo pants were different. “<em>Shopping?</em> You abandoned me for a day to go shopping? I thought you were dead!”</p><p>“These are from the clothes left in the house where I…” He sighed. “You left school, earning yourself swift disciplinary action because of my presence. You needed your attention on your schoolwork, <em> in school</em>, not out on the street with me.”</p><p>John stuttered, still trying to figure out why he even cared so much. “You—Well that’s…” He frowned, crossing his arms. “Well, that’s some bodyguard work. What if I got kidnapped off the street this morning? What if the school blew up?”</p><p>John was surprised to hear Bane chuckle at him. “The school is not going to blow up, John.” It was a raspy sound that made John’s ears feel funny hearing it. The sound was distorted by the mask and scarf, but that only somehow made it sound more endearing.</p><p>Annoyed now, he rubbed his face, irritated by the heat in his cheeks as the cold wind battered him and Bane. “How can you be so sure?”</p><p>A hint of something in Bane’s eyes reminded him of Jake’s mischief before Bane glanced away, chuckling again.</p><p>“Okay,” John huffed, walking with the flow of people down the street. “Looks like at least one of us had a good day then.” He paused and glanced back when he heard Bane’s faint grunt under his breath. “Or not?”</p><p>Bane wasn’t moving as easily as he used to. Not a limp, but his walk was labored and tired.</p><p>“<em>Did </em> you get hit by a car today?” He was surprised by Bane’s glare.</p><p>The alpha brushed past him, grunting quietly with each step.  </p><p>John followed him cautiously, the worry from before returning. “You sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He slowed his walk to let John pass him. </p><p>John frowned, eyeing him, ready to say that he didn’t care, but it wasn’t worth the lie. “Why are you so weird?”</p><p>Bane stopped walking, making several people behind him glare as they hurried around him. “Me? Never.”</p><p>“Bane, you’re fucking weird. Like, super-weird.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You don’t think our thing is weird?” He waved between them.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“What else?”</p><p>John rubbed the back of his neck under his coat, considering Bane’s presence. “Like… You never… have anything with you, you know? Everybody’s got like a phone or a bag—definitely a bag or something like it, but you don’t even have a wallet. Your accent is weird, you’ve got that thing on your face—And I swear you’re like the only guy in Gotham who actually obeys traffic lights and pedestrian signs.” He leaned back, eyeing Bane suspiciously. “Where did you come from? Did you break out of prison?”</p><p>With Bane’s silence, John lifted his brow at Bane with a look that mirrored the thousand questions in his head.</p><p>Bane sighed. “Life is not simple for alphas. Not at all. A small few of us do what we must to give our lives purpose in a world where we do not deserve a life at all.”</p><p>John grimaced. “That's one hell of a positive self image. Father Reilly would love you. So… yes? Is that where you were hurt?” He pointed at Bane’s face before he rested his hand idly on his own throat. He was unable to look away from the scarf, wondering again what Bane looked like without it, though thankfully not in a sexual way with the man standing right there in front of him.</p><p>Bane’s chuckle didn’t make him feel good at all this time. He felt strange under the seriousness of Bane’s voice. “I have haunted the places where… ‘decent society’ takes my kind to throw them away. It has always been a mystery to me, why we aren’t all simply… killed… to save the space for something more important, something not... cursed as we are.”</p><p>“I was taken too,” John found himself blurting out.</p><p>He had no idea why he said that. If he could catch the words and stuff them back in his mouth he would. Only now, Bane was looking at him with concern. “Not—Not a prison. I just… I get you. Betas run the world, you know? It’s easy to get thrown away or tossed in a box if you’re different.” He blushed. “Except, my box is a crappy orphanage. Yours is… obviously not that great.” When he paused his rambling to look at Bane, hoping that he’d lost interest in the conversation, Bane was more keen than ever with his stare. “Actually, it’s not at all as serious as what alphas go through… Forget it. Sorry.”</p><p>“What happened? What could a boy like you, so fresh to the world and at the mercy of its cruelties, have done to be guilty enough to throw you away? You are vital to society. <em> All </em>societies.”</p><p>John snorted. “Not with my track record. Unless my body finally decides to catch up, like right now, I’m just a pretty waste of space, a token, but folks are still too nice to tell me outright. Maybe I had a purpose once, maybe I'll have a purpose again someday, but probably not.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“I had a dad who had gambling debts among other… issues.” He shrugged, feeling his heart pound in his throat. Why he’d dug this thought out of its hidden place, he had no clue, but still he rambled on. “See, my mom was an omega—not a prime, but still, you know, ‘special.’ Dad was just some reckless, prime beta who still managed to be broke in a city run by prime betas. She and her circle of friends were pretty well-off, but they hated my dad, and <em> dad </em> hated that mom had picked him for a <em> mate </em> but never married him, I guess. Can’t really blame her, though. It was smart, sorta. My dad was a prime, yeah, but prime betas are only as good as their reputation and his was way worse than mine. He just spent her money and drank, did a stint in Arkham, and came out drinking more and blowing more money, from what I’ve heard, so… when things got really bad after she died, I was <em>told</em> that he just… got rid of me…” He laughed breathlessly as he patiently stopped with Bane at an intersection. “He got desperate… like Jake did,” he mused, “now that I think about it. But that’s bullshit. He owed money, yeah, but my dad wasn’t going to do that to me,” he said, mostly to himself, shaking his head. “That’s not how I remember him. I was <em> kidnapped </em> for his debt… <em> then </em> sold. <em> They </em> sold me. He didn’t.”</p><p>He realized his hands were balled into fists. His palms warmed, bones aching when he relaxed his hands and shoved them into his pockets. “So, here I am,” he muttered. He walked slowly down the block as they neared Swithins. “This is my home now. Not a bad gig.” He glanced at Bane. “Hey? You okay?”</p><p>Bane was simmering in open anger. “Are people really so heartless to children here?”</p><p>John snorted, crossing his arms. “Find me a place where they aren’t.”</p><p>“Tell me. What happened to you?”</p><p>“They sold me,” John answered slowly. “But it’s old news.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>John had to look at him to understand Bane’s question. His brow rose slowly as he grinned, though without humor. “Seriously?” When Bane nodded at him to continue, he frowned. “Come on, Bane.”</p><p>Bane's eyes narrowed, his expression and scent both vicious as he swallowed back his growl before John could hear it. “You were prostituted?”</p><p>John’s mouth fell open as his eyes nearly popped out of his head at Bane’s bluntness. “Ah—” He blinked. "I guess? I don't really rem—"</p><p>“Is that why you smell different?”</p><p>“I—" He skidded to a halt. “Wait, how do I smell?!”</p><p>“Just… different.” Bane seemed to catch himself then. He glanced away, going quiet for a moment as they both tried to find an escape from the conversation hole they'd dug themselves into. “Do <em> I </em> smell different, John?”</p><p>John tilted his head, utterly mystified by the alpha. “No…? I have no idea. I… Forget it. Whatever. I don’t know what happened back then. Don’t remember.”</p><p>“Really?” Bane eyed him as if he could tell John was lying, but not even John was certain of the truth. That block of his childhood was surrounded by a brick wall that John was happy to keep himself out of. </p><p>Especially now. He blinked at Bane for a second. “Nope." He said flatly. "Lucky, right?”</p><p>“Was justice served? What was their punishment?”</p><p>John snorted. “From the <em> law?</em> Oh, Bane.” At Bane’s frown, he laughed, feeling heat in his chest over an anger he’d assumed he’d long since tamed. “Let me tell you something about the law in this city, big guy. Justice isn’t for people like you <em> or </em> me. The law protects rich, male betas and their property. End of story. Rich guy beats his mate, the police ask <em>her</em> if <em>she’s</em> got a history of hysterics. He gets a stern talking to and maybe does some community service, sees a therapist, or he pays the cops and suddenly all those bruises on her were self-inflicted. Kid gets shot stealing candy from a corner store, the kid gets blamed for being a thug and the store owner’s suddenly a local hero, no charges filed… The mobs run the city, the politicians, the banks! My dad had some money after mom died and he got himself on his feet, <em>somewhat</em>, but he owed money to powerful people, and when he screwed up, I was the last chip he had left. So they took me from him and he never got me back. Pity, right? Everyday in this city, people who aren't supposed to make it somehow yank themselves up by their bootstraps and still die drunk and broke the way the system wanted them to. It's just eating itself alive.”</p><p>“But <em> you </em> are a prime omega,” Bane argued, like a kid learning that Santa Claus wasn’t real. “How were such cruel actions tolerated? For stealing you from your father, they should have faced death.”</p><p>John’s brow rose. That nagging heat liked the sound of Bane’s idea of justice. “I’m a kid still, ‘property’ until my first heat, then everything supposedly changes. Yeah, I know, the whole deal about omegas being ‘in charge’ of mating rights and bonding and picking ‘prime’ betas with money and riches galore,” he tried to tease, his smile falling flat. “Interesting how there’s never any talk of omegas having their own money and power and <em> then </em> picking a mate. Granted, my mom’s kind of the perfect example of why we shouldn’t be the ones picking mates if her mate was… well, my dad. And maybe when I’m bonded to someone ‘deserving’ of me, I’ll have my own rights, but for now, I’m still the property of the state. Back then, I was the property of the mob. Not even the cops fuck with the mob, but I guess whoever I ended up with was only slightly less powerful than them, because at least they got charged with the unlawful trafficking of a minor or something. Got four years, walked out in one. Father Reilly even testified to keep them locked up, but… Money talks. So until I get whatever it is that adult male omegas are supposed to have, I might as well be a beta just like the rest of the boys here.” He shrugged. “Anyways, most of those creeps got swallowed by gang wars so I don’t worry about it anymore. It was never in my hands.” He tried to shrug off his anger. It hurt. Like hooks in his stomach, that hurt refused to leave. He nudged Bane’s elbow, smirking at him. “Still thinking about making Gotham a permanent home?”</p><p>Bane hummed deep, frowning as if he were contemplating something not particularly exciting.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Bane looked like a movie villain as he rested his hands on the collar of his coat, gazing out at the city around them. “You should go inside. It will be cold tonight.”</p><p>John had to step on his own loose shoestring to stop his instinct to follow Bane. “Ah, but should I look for you tomorrow—It’s just… With it being cold and stuff, I could catch the bus instead of… you know.”</p><p>Bane’s eyes were hesitant, peering at John before he answered. “I will see you in the evening, then. Be safe, John.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded, musing his hair, “sure.”</p><p>He huffed out a huge lungful of air when he reached the doors.</p><p>Inside, he hurried past several kids racing down the stairs and shut his bedroom door behind him. He tossed his backpack to the floor and climbed onto his bed, groaning as he rolled himself up in the covers.</p><p>Maybe it was just the omega thing or some other side of the feral thing he’d never experienced before; the easy attachment, the readiness to gush like he was in the cheesy soap opera Father Madison fell asleep watching in the rec room every evening. He didn’t have to do anything physical with Bane in order for whatever they were doing to be the most reckless thing he’d done so far. And after all this time with him, John figured he would grow out of his bizarre... crush, if he could even call it that. Too bad it wasn't wavering at all. It was growing stronger. He was screwed.</p><p>And yet, it felt… <em>good</em>. Like sneaking smokes on the roof or people-watching from his window. And it was simple; no strings, no favors, just walking and talking. He was as strange to Bane as Bane was to him.</p><p>Considering his last batch of ‘friends,’ an escaped, wild alpha with a mask on his face wasn’t half bad after all.</p><p>+</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>+</p><p> </p><p>Bane could see the smoke rising up to the night sky from the roof of his apartment building. Helicopters were circling the two burning police stations. In the distance, the clouds glowed orange over a third. The ground trembled, just faintly, the explosion rumbling like thunder as fire bombs began to consume the building as well.</p><p>Not his work, but Bane was certainly happy to see the city's night creatures keeping the Batman on his toes. It was tempting to join their bonfires, or even hunt them down himself and crush them, take the credit for saving the city, but for now he was content to simply sit back and enjoy the show.</p><p>Gotham was in a state of emergency now. Police vehicles were stretched thin. They raced the streets with sirens blaring in warning for the city's people to hurry home to safety. But where was safety when the police were scrambling after what little straws they had left in these precincts? Where Gotham's criminals could consume more power in the fray and force Bruce Wayne to surface once again, emboldened?</p><p>Bane's smile hurt his scarred jaw. If not for Wayne's own stories of corruption and police negligence, Bane would not have thought these hits were even possible, and had it not been for John's testimony as well, Bane knew the devolution of the city was a necessity now. Gotham was a city filled to the brim with betas who terrorized their own kind, a city ripe for taking. Each day some new face rose in a gaudy costume with an elaborate plan to seize this bank or that mob, or kidnap the children of the wealthy, or just plan to see Gotham’s skies cloud with smoke on a night like this. All foiled, all rash, all shipped away to their asylum and prison with nothing, save for a headline on the evening reports. They needed help and direction. For this Bane was more than happy to open that door for them and lead them all with Bruce Wayne on their heels right into his trap.</p><p>Gunshots rang out as a city block lost power. Below on the street, a mother hurried with her boys into the apartment building.</p><p>He thought of John. Like a shining, firm apple with a rotting core, underneath his mask of brazen nonchalance, that sweet boy was broken. Failed and forgotten by the very city that had cradled and nursed Wayne into the arrogant brat he now was. </p><p>He could only imagine what John would be like had his life taken a different turn. What was it in John that saw Bane as… Well, Bane wasn’t a worthy friend to him, not with his nature, his crimes, his anger… Not for the openness with which John would study him, ask his question, listen to Bane search for his words. Whatever it was, it would not exist in him now, perhaps, were John raised in a tower of the wealth and privilege deserving of omegas. If not ‘cast out’ as John had said, he would be fully submerged in this culture, looking down his nose at those under his feet, as Bruce did, perhaps… Perhaps even… <em> with </em> Bruce Wayne himself, <em> the </em> most wealthy, who carried the name of the most powerful…</p><p>Bane gripped the old, cracked stone ledge, snarling, as that thought swirled and grew, churning. He needed to see John. The alpha's urge to take him from that orphanage and keep him hidden somewhere, it consumed him day and night, but the need was too great, and it would only ebb if he could just know that John was in safe keeping for another night.</p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>John sat in Father Reilly's cubicle, staring at his desk in the early evening, feeling like he'd been here before, a long time ago to get the same speech about how much no one wanted him. What a wonderful birthday this was. </p><p>"You just couldn't get those grades up in time for the scholarship, Blake. And those absences cost you."</p><p>John sat back, slouching with none of his normal apathy. This was serious.  "So what are my options now?"</p><p>"None of the boarding schools are willing to even have a discussion about taking you in until they can 'make certain' that you're actually an omega first. They want us to provide 'detailed medical records and thorough exams' on file."</p><p>He closed his legs tighter. "No way."</p><p>"I'd figured you'd say that. Plus," he grimaced, not wanting to say it but John already knew where he was going.</p><p>Omegas were supposed to be all grown up by sixteen and yet here was John, still waiting for that damn heat.</p><p>"So..." The priest sighed, letting his pen clatter and roll on the desk. He took his glasses off with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Blake. You're seventeen now."</p><p>John balled his fists, his eyes focused at the snow falling beyond the little window. "So that's it, then.” He had to clear his throat when his voice cracked. “I'm screwed."</p><p>"St. Marks will be closing their doors by the spring because of funding, which means that we and the other orphanages will have to carry their weight once they're gone. If space weren't already an issue, none of these other boys' homes have accommodations for omegas. And as much as they want to help, they aren't willing to take any chances with your safety."</p><p>"Okay, then... put me on the damned suppressants then! I'll take roommates, I'll sleep on the floor if I have to. I can't be on the streets! That's impossible!"</p><p>"Blake," the priest warned, holding up his hands, "you can't take suppressants, not until your body is ready for them. Taking them too early means putting yourself at huge risks for—"</p><p>"What? I miss the dream of being the only pregnant guy at the parent-teacher conferences with my minivan full of my rich beta's kids?" He snorted. "What makes anybody so sure that I even want to be some babypusher for a creepy, wannabe Daddy Warbucks? I just want to finish school, and have a roof over my head until I can make that happen! End of story!" He took a deep breath, then another. He sat back, forcing his hands to relax. "Sorry." He felt like he was sucking in all the hopes and dreams he'd ever had as a stupid kid and blew them all out of existence when he sighed. "What do those programs look like for unbonded omegas? How do I... How do I sign up for that?" He shuddered, sick at the thought. </p><p>"Blake, look at me," Father Reilly asked softly. His pity irritated John. "We'll keep trying. School doesn't end until the summer and by law we have to keep you here until the school year is over, so we've got a clear deadline."</p><p>John shook his head slowly, his eyes burning. "Forget it. What's the point if I'm just going to be somebody’s baby machine anyways?”</p><p>Father Reilly sighed, ready to tell John what he was sure would be yet another layer of his ‘over the rainbow’ mantra, but the power flickered and went off for a second. The old lights blinked back to life as the sound of sirens grew louder and louder down the street.</p><p>“Oh, not this again,” the priest griped, standing quickly to join the other priests in the hall, barking orders. “If these boys lose another day of school…”</p><p>John tuned him out and sank down in his chair. Another blackout or even the suggestion of another one was bad timing for him. Out of booze, out of smokes, he’d be stuck here in this building with a bunch of scared and bored kids and not even Jake’s annoying face to distract him. He wanted to throw up, or throw one of the priest’s books out of a window. He wanted…</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on his windowsill after returning upstairs in another outage, he figured his—<em>the</em>—alpha was out there somewhere in the city, maybe even closer than that, but there was no way in hell he was going to brave searching Gotham during a blackout to test that theory. It wasn't fair. Bane had a whole life beyond this city. He could roam free and no fool could challenge him. No school, no responsibilities, and no future to screw up the way John did. </p><p>He rapped his fingers on the sill getting cold and wet from the snowflakes, but he was on edge now. A fire was building in his core. He needed to relax, to breathe and stretch his legs before he exploded.</p><p>He grabbed his coat and left. It was still light out. He could haul ass to the closest corner store and bat his lashes at some sorry creep to get him a pack of smokes and a bottle before curfew. <em>Something</em> to salvage the worst birhday ever. Hell, even a bottle of root beer and a bag of chips would do! Maybe then he could relax and even sleep tonight. It was worth a shot, even knowing now that his days here were numbered.</p><p>He ran into a strange black car first. </p><p>John was ready to kick the fancy tire for nearly running him over but he paused and stepped back when one of the tented back windows came down. The black man eyeing him with a half grin and a frowning forehead wasn’t elderly but he wasn’t young either. His sigh was both fond and tired as he extended his hand. “Mr. John Blake, is it? You’re just the lad I’m looking for.”</p><p>John stepped back, ready to run back inside. “And… who the hell are you?”</p><p>“Lucius Fox. I’m here on behalf of the Wayne Foundation.”</p><p>“Wayne… as in…” His heart skipped a beat. Father Reilly must have called the Foundation for donations and here they were, pulling through. “Holy shit…” </p><p>Fox chuckled, opening the door to step out in a sleek coat and shiny shoes. “Pleasure meeting you too, Mr. Blake. Oh, I’m fine, thanks for asking. It’s a little lively out this evening so let’s continue this conversation indoors, shall we?”</p><p>“Um…” He could feel Bane near them, somewhere, but the shadows down the sidestreets the blackout cast were too deep and dark to see him. He was startled when Fox touched his shoulder, distracting him. When John looked out at the streets again, that presence was gone. Where was Bane? “Oh… okay, sure…” </p><p>Excitement gripped him as he followed Mr. Fox. This was it! Just when he thought he was screwed, here was a rich man looking to fund the orphanage with millions! John would be able to stay for as long as he wanted now! They <em> all </em> could. </p><p>He couldn’t wait to tell Bane the good news. </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>John couldn’t believe how fucking naive he was. </p><p>“John,” Father Reilly sat forward, “are you hearing any of this?”</p><p>He couldn’t answer. If he spoke now, he would get upset, and if he got upset, he’d cry and he hated crying. He simply nodded at the floor. </p><p>He was livid. He’d thought that the orphanage was set. The Wayne Foundation was going to save them. They’d get their funding, he could stay, and he would crush the next school year. He hated school, yes, but the threat of nearly being homeless was certainly one hell of a motivator. </p><p>But no. The <em> orphanage </em> was set, alright. New beds, new refrigerators, new units in every room, even a brand new playground on the roof and a new security system. And John apparently would never see any of it.</p><p>Father Reilly tried again. “John?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Mr. Fox is right. This isn’t the place for you. You need structure and care, and you will have all of that with Bruce Wayne.”</p><p>“As his ward,” Mr. Fox quickly added, as if it made a difference. He handed John a portfolio from his briefcase. “You would be moved to the Manor, given the best tutors, your own staff, and just about anything else you could need to finish school on a high note and transition into postsecondary education—”</p><p>“Post what?”</p><p>“College,” Father Reilly explained.</p><p>“—and, Mr. Wayne hopes that by then, you and he will have created a good rapport, and… perhaps more—A decision that will be left entirely up to you, John. Of course, I should add that Bruce is nothing if not confident. He can be charming and very thoughtful, and good company as well.”</p><p>“If you like getting bored to death with stocks and bonds,” John muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Father Reilly.</p><p>Mr. Fox only smiled, unphased. “John, I understand this is a pretty big step and a drastic change. You’re the only omega left in this city that we know of. In fact—”</p><p>"So he couldn't come here so I could meet him first? He just sends you instead to purchase me in exchange for the donations?"</p><p>"John Blake, apologize to Mr. Fox."</p><p>He snorted. “What if we <em> do </em> get married, but I have alphas?”</p><p>Mr. Fox sat back. “I don’t follow?”</p><p>“What if I give birth to alphas? What happens to them?”</p><p>John wasn’t sure if he should more angry or scared when Mr. Fox only chuckled at Father Reilly as if John had said something ridiculous.</p><p>“You won’t ever have to worry about that, John. Fertility science has never been more advanced that it is now, thanks in part to Mr. Wayne’s generous contributions to the field. You won’t have alphas.”</p><p>“Right…” Inside the folder was a glamor shot of Bruce on the first page. The beta was attractive enough, somewhere in his twenties, but looked so boring it was almost painful. That boredom was dripping off of every page of bullet points and contracts and more gold-trimmed pages of legal jargon John wouldn’t even try to make sense of. He passed it off to Father Reilly. “When?”</p><p>They eyed each other. Father Reilly shifted awkwardly in his chair but it was Mr. Fox who answered. “Tomorrow. Mr. Wayne wants you taken into his care as soon as possible, given the increase of danger in the city. He cannot thank you enough, Father Reilly, for reaching out to him.”</p><p>John shot the priest a glare, his disappointment drowning out anything else either of them could have said to him. “Excuse me.” </p><p>Father Reilly stood as well, looking as annoyed as John felt. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Bathroom.” He didn’t stick around for Father Reilly's response. He was out of the office and halfway down the small lobby to the bathrooms by the front entrance. </p><p>He sat on the outside steps, wishing he could runaway. He would have if the city wasn’t so scary. </p><p>So he settled for that trip to the cornerstore. It was only going to be light out for less than half an hour more, so he hurried down the sidewalks, past small clusters of people, mostly drunk and loud, having snowball fights here and there in the middle of the side streets the police had blocked off yesterday. </p><p>He had to run and duck a few stray snowballs but he skidded to a halt in disbelief to see a familiar face standing on the other side of the crosswalk. "<em>Jake?" </em> </p><p>Jake looked just as shocked to see him. He hurried across the street but slowed down when John stepped back from him. “Hey, what’s wrong? It’s me. Your friend.”</p><p>John didn’t know what to do so he froze, letting Jake hug him, his mind racing. He’d never been afraid of Jake before, but now, knowing what Bane had told him, he knew he should be. “Where have you been?”</p><p>“Oh, you know, just got caught up in some bullshit with the cops. Stuff like that. I missed the hell of you. You look… Why you looking at me like that? What did I do to you?”</p><p>“The police, huh?” John was still stepping backwards, unsure, but he was mindful to keep an eye out around them. He wasn’t thrilled to run into Jake but he also didn’t want to walk himself backwards to the orphanage just yet either. He rubbed his face in frustration.</p><p>He was stuck. </p><p>“Hey,” Jake soothed, hugging him again and massaged John’s shoulders when he wasn’t hugged back. He tried to tilt up John’s chin but John wouldn’t look at it. He was lost. “What’s got you so stressed out, baby? Talk to me.”</p><p>He shook his head, exhausted. “I aged out today, so I’m leaving Swithins.” He held up his hands to stop Jake’s premature celebration. “Bruce Wayne wants to take me in.”</p><p>“Oh shit… <em> Oh shit</em>, John! You’re gonna be fucking rich! Fuck yeah! Best birthday ever!”</p><p>“It’s not like that—”</p><p>“Damn, though. I’m gonna miss waiting on that pussy of yours to finally come out of hiding, but hey, man! If Bruce wants first dibs at popping that omega cherry, who am I to—”</p><p>“You’re not listening, Jake! I don’t… I don’t want this. It’s too much! And he claims that I’m going to be going to school still? Why? If I <em> do </em> have that heat, why the fuck would he bother wasting his money on schools? I’d be graduating pregnant. It’s bullshit!”</p><p>“Whoa, John, you gotta see the bigger picture, babe. <em> Money</em>. Tons and tons of money, dude. Money for you, maybe hopefully a little money for me? Is he giving you an allowance? Shit, I bet it's going to be fucking huge when you two start fucking! And don't worry. Until that heat, you've always got that sweet ass he can play with. You're set!”</p><p>How did he ever miss this beta? “Forget it." John rolled his eyes, disgusted in himself for ever letting Jake touch him. He hurried past him. "Bye, Jake.” </p><p>“Hang on, babe, where are you going?” </p><p>“I need some air, I guess. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”</p><p>Jake hugged him from behind, stopping him. “We don’t have to talk then. And look! Happy Birthday.”</p><p>John could have kissed him when the boy handed him his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He lit one and pocketed the rest. He exhaled to the sky, feeling a little better, a little more <em> normal</em>, standing here with Jake.</p><p>Jake watched him intently, his eyes following the cigarette every time John brought it to his lips. “I missed you, feral boy. You were the only person in this city worth sticking around for.”</p><p>That surprised him. “You’re leaving?”</p><p>Jake laughed nervously, zipping up his coat when the wind picked up. “There’s not much left in this city for me, you know? Had a couple options… Blew those options, so… Plus, I got… It’s too much drama here. I mean look at this fucking blackout. How many have there been so far this week? It’s nuts.” </p><p>“Yeah, well… I guess I won’t have to worry about that much anymore.” He frowned at his shoes, feeling sick. “I’ll just be busy waiting for my body to do what I’m not even sure it’s going to do at this point. And what happens if it doesn’t? Then what? And don't tell me to use my ass. There are at least a million twinks in Gotham for him to nut in as many of them as he wants, whenever he wants. Hell, how many of them are gorgeous models? Too many for me to ever compete with. I’ll be useless, Jake. Where am I supposed to go then? It’s fuck up. It’s really fucked up. I hate this.”</p><p>Jake tsked as the streetlights flickered slowly back to life. He wrapped his arms around John again just to hold him. He was so warm and comfortable. John couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to just vent like this with someone that he could… trust? Jake made it feel so easy to trust him. What if Bane had been wrong about him? He <em> needed </em> Bane to be wrong.</p><p>Jake kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s take a walk before it gets too late. I know once your sugar daddy comes through, we won’t see each other again.”</p><p>He glanced around them out at the mostly deserted streets, surprised that he didn’t feel Bane near him at all. “I don’t know, it’s pretty late as is. I think I might just see if the store is still open and head back.”</p><p>“I can’t go with you? What’s wrong? You too good to for me now?”</p><p>Jake’s persistence made him anxious. He wouldn’t let go of John’s arm. “You know that I have to go back to Swithins <em> tonight,</em> right? They’ll come looking for me if I don’t show up, Jake.” </p><p>Jake bristled but hid it behind a laugh. “Duh! No shit, John. Come on, feral boy.”</p><p>John glanced behind him again, but still no Bane. He couldn’t stop looking around for him as they walked, expecting to feel Bane somewhere but they passed one block and then another. All the while Jake rambled and teased him like he always used to.</p><p>“Didn’t you blow me in that alley once?”</p><p>“<em> Jake </em>.”</p><p>“What? I’m gonna miss you, babe. It’s gonna suck around here when you’re gone.”</p><p>“Well, who knows? If nothing happens and I stay like this forever, I’ll probably end up right back here.”</p><p>“Nah, it’ll happen. You’ll get your heat.” He slowed to a stop, taking John’s arm again. “It <em> has </em> to happen, John. I’m kinda depending on it.”</p><p>John felt the change in the air before he saw that they weren’t alone on the street anymore. He noticed a few of the boys coming towards them, but none of the others. He turned on Jake, who was eyeing him under his lashes. Guilty. </p><p>He tried to pull away, his heart in the pit of his stomach. “Jake, what did you do?”</p><p>“Only what I had to, John. I’m sorry, babe.”</p><p>A crazed laugh echoed out from the side street beside them. “He delivered,” that unfamiliar voice boasted, surrounded by his gang. John had never seen them before, all masked and looking like they’d broken out of Arkam. Their leader was as tall as Bane, but John couldn’t be sure if he too was an alpha under all of his crude makeup and his dirty suit. </p><p>Jake was staring at John’s shoes. “I had to do something, John. You know what it’s like when your back’s to the wall. But it’ll be okay."</p><p>John stared in disbelief, shouting, "How is this okay?" </p><p>Jake turned to the leader. "He's supposed to go to Bruce Wayne in the morning. That's double, even triple, what we owe you if you just keep him as a hostage for a few days. Wayne's gotta be willing to give you whatever you want to get him back, right?"</p><p>The man mulled it over dramatically. "And while I wait for this pot of gold to drop in my lap, I can still have my playtime?"</p><p>Jake shrugged, looking as if it took everything in him not to roll his eyes in front of the man's face for not immediately agreeing to this fucked up plan of his. Jake glanced at John before he nodded. "Yeah, sure whatever."</p><p>"Then we have a deal, Jake. Well done. You and your friends won't die afterall!"</p><p>Jake grimaced at John. "See? You’ll be fine. Just a few days. Trust me.”</p><p>“<em>T</em><em>rust you? </em> Fuck you!” he bit out, trying and failing again to break the grip on his arm. “You know my history, Jake. How could you of <em> all </em> people do this to me?”</p><p>“John, <em> relax</em>.” Jake yanked his arm with a strength that surprised John. “You’re not a kid anymore. This is different.”</p><p>“<em>How?" </em></p><p>Jake watched the others crowd them. He shrugged again, still looking pained. “You like sex.” </p><p>John punched him so hard his knuckles hurt. He kneed him in the balls, growling. He couldn’t stop hitting him.</p><p>The leader stepped over Jake who was still trying to shield himself from John's kicking. He grabbed John by the front of his coat, his gaze chilling John down to his bones as he scented and looked him over. “An actual omega—and a cute little spitfire at that. Jakey, I am <em> impressed</em>.” </p><p>They all startled when the streetlights went out again, covering them all in darkness. John knew it was his only chance to run. He kicked the back of the man’s knee.</p><p>He stumbled and fell but was just as quickly grabbed by his waist as he reached the mouth of the alley. He threw elbows, jabs, and kicked as hard as he could, before finally releasing an omega scream. High-pitched and loud enough to crack the windows on the nearest building. The whole gang dropped, covering their ears. </p><p>He reached for the brick he’d stumbled on. He swung it at as many of them as he could, but he was hit with something hard in return. </p><p>The cut on his forehead was small but throbbing. He couldn’t see straight from the pain and collapsed. Someone was still coming towards him as his world went dark. </p><p>+</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t see under the heavy tarp covering him, nor escape the iron grip around his waist. Whoever had him was hurrying up a flight of stairs, but he couldn’t catch a scent of who or where they were. </p><p>They slowed to a stop. He could hear them riffling around for keys in their pocket. He went limp, pretending to still be out of it as he was taken into a room and dropped onto a couch. John kicked the tarp off and ran for the nearest door he could reach, locking himself in their bathroom the second his captor let him go. </p><p>He sank to the floor, bracing himself for an aex to come through the wood and a crazed man to break the door down like that movie he'd seen once, but he was shocked into total silence when instead the heavy bootfalls coming closer and closer to the door intent to break it down, they stopped. The sound of their heavy, muffled breathing filled the silence that fell.</p><p>They knocked politely. “John?”</p><p>“<em>Bane? </em> What the fuck!”</p><p>John could hear Bane lean against the doorframe. “What the fuck, Bane, you scared the shit out of me! I thought I was going to fucking die! You could have been some maniac trying to wear my skin, or—” He paused, stunned. “<em>Are </em> you trying to—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well… why did you yank me off the street with your coat on my head, then? That really scared me.”</p><p>“I went to check on you. When I saw you leaving the orphanage, I was going to make you go back inside but you went back with Fox. I assumed then that you would not venture back out. I wasn't far when I heard your scream, so I rushed back. I didn’t know what I would find but I knew that you were in danger. Seeing that I was right, I… acted.”</p><p>“You <em> acted?" </em></p><p>“I disabled the men attacking you,” he said so matter-of-fact, as if he ‘disabled’ whole gangs on a regular basis.</p><p>“Christ.” John rubbed his face roughly, trying to get rid of his growing blush. “So you’re <em> not </em> trying to attack me?”</p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p>“You’re not going to eat me or something? I get to keep my skin?”</p><p>Bane grunted. “I don’t understand what you mean anymore, John.”</p><p>John huffed, pressing his ear to the door. “You’re <em> not </em> going to force bond me?”</p><p>“Bond? You thought—” Bane sighed in offense. “No, John. As I said before, that is not my intention.” </p><p>“How would I know that? I’m not stupid, Bane. I know what alphas usually do to omegas and you’re… a lot bigger than me…” He hated how fragile he sounded, but he was too tired to hide it anymore. “And after what just happened with Jake, I’m not exactly having a fun time trusting people right now.” He gripped the door handle and swallowed, still bracing himself for the worst. </p><p>“Did I not warn you about Jake before, John?”</p><p>John cracked open the door slightly to peek out. “Well, yeah, but…” When Bane only continued to stubbornly glare at him, he felt silly. “Okay you win! I’m stupid! But, like—” John sighed, coming out fully into the room with Bane. He crossed his arms, frowning at the man. “Next time, maybe don't burrito me in your coat? Or just say, ‘Hey John, it’s me, I’ve come to save you!’”</p><p>Bane grunted again, nodding. His way of rolling his eyes, John figured. </p><p>The muffled sound made John feel funny. He surprised them both when he rushed forward, hugging Bane. “Thanks.” He closed his eyes, comforted under the heavy weight of Bane’s arms when he hugged him back, his scent so warm and calming.</p><p>Awkwardly, he stepping away. “Can you take me back to Swithins? I gotta pack for the move tomorrow.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>“It's not 'Breaking News' yet?” John asked sarcastically. “I’m 'marrying' Bruce Wayne. Yay, right? A guy I’ve never met and one who didn't even bother to come and tell me this in person! But hey, omega dreams really do come true, huh Bane? I get my magical Prince Charming beta after all!” He balled his fists. “I should stop complaining about it. Maybe it won’t be too bad. Better than being homeless right? But I just wish they would stop pretending like this is some foster miracle and <em> not </em> the creepy, drawn out engagement that this <em> really </em> is. One that, no matter they say, isn’t up to me at all! How do they expect me to be like, ‘Wow thanks for spending all of your money on me, Bruce, but no thanks, I’m just going to leave you and never speak to you again, bye!’ There’s no way!” He deflated, hugging himself. "Haven't been seventeen for more than twenty-four hours and already I'm getting passed around like a fucking object."</p><p>Bane was staring at John like he wanted to fight him. John eased backwards, ready to the hide in the bathroom again if Bane really <em> was </em> losing his mind. “Bane?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He titled his head. “No? That’s… really encouraging, Bane. Thanks.”</p><p>“No. He can’t have you. You’re staying here.”</p><p>“What? Bane are you nuts?”</p><p>Bane wanted to growl but stopped himself, his fists clenching. “Bruce Wayne is not the man that Gotham believes him to be.”</p><p>John’s brow rose. “You know him?”</p><p>“We trained together.”</p><p>“<em>Where?" </em></p><p>Bane paced slowly, simmering. “In the mountains.”</p><p>“What does that mean?! Bane what are you talking about? I can’t stay here! Crap, all of my stuff is still there.” </p><p>“Are they important things?”</p><p>“Well, <em> yeah</em>. It’s my <em> stuff</em>, Bane.” When the alpha blinked at him, he sighed again. “Forget it,” he muttered, balling his own hands into fists now. “You really aren’t thinking this through.” John tsked, rubbing his forehead. This was bad. <em> Really </em> bad. “I gotta go back, Bane. If they find me here, they’ll kill you.”</p><p>“Let them try.” Bane eased closer, carefully in case he spooked John. “I can easily handle myself.”</p><p>He wanted to shake Bane to get him to understand, but in truth, now that John <em> was </em> here with him, he didn’t want to leave. </p><p>“I’ll bargain with you,” Bane offered, seeing John’s stress rising. “Once you’ve learned the truth, it is entirely up to you if you still wish to return to him. It is your choice, but it should be an informed choice. Yes?”</p><p>“Bane…” For far too long John had felt like some damsel locked away in a tower alone, and outside guarding his prison was a whole city waiting for a heat that by now just wasn’t going to happen. It was suffocating and yet, no matter how safe Wayne Manor would be, no matter how much money that beta had, John‘s gut was telling him not to go. Buried under all the stress and waiting and pressure to be this magical, wonderful prime omega, and all of the disappointment and even self-loathing for failing he’d already had, it would only get worse. </p><p>Looking at Bane, he’d never quite realized just how alike they were. Neither of them belonged here. Neither of them were free to simply live and enjoy their lives on their own terms, not dictated by a bunch of betas who could never understand what it felt like to constantly be surrounded by people and still feel so completely alone. </p><p>He walked past Bane to sit on the couch, a million questions and feelings racing through his mind. “Okay, fine. Talk.”</p><p>+</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU TAMAT9 SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP @_@</p><p>I always feel SO insecure about my writing nowadays but you helped me keep going! :'3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. Talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane had to take a moment to regroup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was off balance. It was one thing to hear that scream, to see his worst nightmare realized when John was attacked, but that was only the beginning. John had had more than a stressful night, Bane wouldn’t argue that, but the last time that sickening fear scent filtered through his mask and into his senses, Bane had been completely unfamiliar to John, a threat. An actual threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here tonight, for the first time in weeks, John had looked at Bane as if he hadn’t recognized him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all people… Jake had betrayed John, and John still trusted him. He even trusted Bruce Wayne, a total stranger, and yet… it was clear that he still didn’t trust Bane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, he never had. And why would he? In what critical way did Bane differ from either of those betas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane studied John. Quietly, he scented the air. The fear scent was gone but John was still guarded, uncomfortable, as if he were still expecting Bane to pounce on him at any second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he have the same reaction tomorrow, with Bruce Wayne?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was your age, John, all I had ever known was violence and darkness. An alpha’s fate was to be held captive by the first and consumed by the later, until…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bane couldn’t remember if he himself was born in the Pit, but he knew a child that was. The whole trajectory of his life had been changed that day an alpha woman—the</span>
  <em>
    <span> only </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman—was lowered into the Pit and into the hands of the elders that had kept her safe and secluded even as her belly had swelled and at last had birthed that child. A child that Bane would find in his care when the elders failed that alpha woman the same as they had failed him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane took a deep breath. He shook his head. “Until I was given a rare… possibly unheard of opportunity to weaponize that violence and darkness for a cause.” At John’s frown, Bane continued, “There is a group of warriors led by a man called Ra’s al Ghul. They trained me in all manner of ways. Combat. Survival. Delegation in more… challenging circumstances, and executing missions with efficiency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our objective was to eradicate injustice in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That piqued John’s curiosity. “Like superheroes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some might see it that way. Certainly not the warlords and traffickers we… ‘disabled,’” Bane teased, his little smile mirroring John’s. “I cannot stress to you how it felt to be useful for the first time in my life. I had a presence in the world that I fought through every injury and every sacrifice to maintain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you all alphas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane lost his smile. “No.” He nodded even though John hadn’t responded, but he didn’t have to. Bane could feel John’s disappointment as sharply as his own, even after all these years. “No, only me. At the time, it actually served me well. It served </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> well, I should say. When they were tired and their resources deplenished, they needed someone who can carry the pack. When our numbers grew low enough to be overtaken by our enemy in the midst of a hard fight… it was necessary to have an alpha’s strength to compensate for those losses. For a time, Ra’s had a plan for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra’s had had a vision for Bane to carry out a mission all on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only, Bane didn’t know Gotham. Bruce Wayne did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane’s growing agitation was rubbing off on John and making him nervous again. He had to relax. He weighed his words, wanting to tell John about the child he’d saved, about the shame Ra’s carried over the fact that Bane, a stranger—worse, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>—had been willing to sacrifice his youth, his body… his life for that child’s freedom when her own father had not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be easier to lie. Both to John and to himself. He despised Bruce Wayne, but in truth, he should have despised Ra’s al Ghul more. All of his training and education, it had opened Bane’s eyes in so many ways. He knew in his core what needed to be done to truly change the world, only for Ra’s own selfishness to drive Bane out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not Bruce Wayne, had been Bane’s undoing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was a story for another time. As tempting as it was to open up his mind completely to John, it would be foolish. He was already too vulnerable to him as is. “Bruce Wayne happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John sat back, tilting his head. “As in…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in… Money moves the world much faster, more absolute than one alpha’s physical capabilities can. When Ra’s had taken Wayne in to train, he had skill, yes, but his money was what drove Ra’s ultimately to alter his plans. Wayne knew the world. I didn’t. He had reach I didn’t have, his resources are endless… Resources that could, say, return him to Gotham, fund the most efficient weaponry… tanks that could cruise through these city streets undetected… Body armor and a host of utilities, for example, that would truly make him an agent of the shadows, capable of using the night to his advantage and draw out its most infamous villains all by himself…” He trailed off, seeing the wheels in John’s head at last begin to turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying—No. There’s no way,” John whispered, his expression unreadable. “Bane, what you’re telling me is… It’s nuts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane huffed. His back was aching from sitting on the edge of the couch. He stood and reached for his coat and rummaged in the deep pockets until he found the crumpled old picture of him and his former comrades, all standing together, weapons in hand. It took everything in him not to ball it up again or tear it to shreds. He sighed. “Whatever forces brought Bruce Wayne into the League and then back here, I cannot say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane meant to hand John the photo immediately, but he hesitated seeing John </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> clinging to his naivety and disbelief. His distrust. “Ra’s may have tolerated having an alpha serve him, but… your… future, honorable mate could not possibly see how we were to fight injustice and restore balance to the world with an alpha in its ranks.” He cleared his throat and took another deep breath. “A choice was made… I was excommunicated. Now I am here, contemplating just how to properly thank him for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed John the picture, at last validated by the shocked silence that followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was speechless as Bane retreated to the kitchen and put the kettle on. He stayed rooted to the couch, staring at Bruce Wayne’s unmistakeable face beside Bane’s covered one. They were all dressed like ninjas and soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to laugh, to argue, to shake Bane and shout at him that he was crazy, but he knew Bane wasn’t crazy at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>John</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt crazy. As bizarre as it was to even think of someone like Bruce Wayne ending up in some village to train to be, well… what he was now… alongside Bane no less, here was the proof. His hands shook as he tried to smooth out the photo’s creases.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he stared at the picture, but when he looked up again, Bane had returned with two cups of tea. John felt numb handing Bane back the photo in exchange for the mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the little corner of the couch he’d curled up in, John watched Bane pace the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared down at his tea. Without any sugar in it, it tasted just as weird as it smelled. He set it on the side table and wrapped himself more in the blanket that was draped over the couch arm. “So,” he muttered to himself, needing to end their awkward silence, “Bruce Wayne is the Batman. Suddenly not so boring anymore, huh Bruce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane sat on the couch but made sure to keep a sizable distance between them. “May I be blunt with you?” When John nodded, Bane explained, “As you now know, my animosity for him runs deep, but you should know as well that I am not his only enemy. Going to him will not be as safe as anyone would have you believe. His downfall is imminent. You do not deserve to be there when it comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bane, I don’t know.” John rubbed at a bruise on his neck. He shook his head slowly, still mulling over all that Bane had told him. He watched Bane go to the windows to peer out behind the closed curtains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had to be something more, something missing still that would help it make sense. “I just need to understand this better. How did either of you even end up there in the first place?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane sighed, fixing the curtains back. “Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Bane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s late, John. I said you would have time to consider. You have the night to sleep on it. In the morning, I can take you back, if that’s what you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be interested in being here longer,” if not for anything else but just to be to someplace like this that was clearly a home, not just a building with beds in it, “you know I can’t. I was hoping you would want to help me stall more, but if you’re done talking then I guess it’s time for me to leave now.” He stood, determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane called his bluff. “No. The last born omega in all of Gotham walking alone in the middle of the night after already getting kidnapped not even an hour ago? Need I say more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John chuffed, emboldened by the offended expression that flashed in Bane's eyes at the sound. He pushed Bane’s shoulder, not the least bit surprised when the alpha didn’t budge. It was clear Bane had said all he’d wanted to and John wasn’t going to change his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane turned to John with an arched brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John was so angry he didn’t know if he wanted to punch that smug grin off of Bane’s face, or punch himself to stop the blush covering his cheeks and ears. “When the cops come bursting through the door in the middle of the night, I hope they tase you, you know that? Getting to see that is the only reason why I’m staying tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is, John. Towels are in the bathroom and fresh clothes are in the bedroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John glared as Bane politely moved him out of his way to sit in the middle of the couch to enjoy his tea and watch the news. “Asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John rolled his eyes and mimicked Bane under his breath, thinking he hadn’t seen it, as at last he made his way to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes for the light over the sink to flicker to its full brightness, which wasn’t much. He hadn’t noticed how cramped the little space was before, but compared to the communal ones he grew up with, it felt oddly comfortable. Like a little pod. Even the water felt nice and hot when he stepped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found it curious that Bane had two sets of soap and shampoo: one angry, ‘hardcore manly man’ type, which didn’t suit Bane’s personality at all… and a flowery ‘blossum breeze’ one in bright pink. “The hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also surprised to find t-shirts and shorts that actually fit him. They were all stuffed in one drawer and balled up with women’s underwear that John knew without a doubt could not be Bane’s, nor could they belong to anyone he knew, given that Bane didn’t know anyone else in the city. “Interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the living room, Bane was tidying up. Awkwardly, John helped to hand him a stack of mail that hadn’t been opened, confused even more when Bane simply glanced at the envelopes and tossed them in the trash. “Hey, can I borrow your laptop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John frowned. “This?” He said, bringing it out from under the couch and waving it at him. When Bane only frowned, John slowly put it back on the coffee table and used his shirt to wipe his prints off of it. “Uh, Bane? Can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose apartment is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John blinked at him. He put his hands on his hips, alarm bells ringing all over again in his head. “If I look in the closet… or under the bed, or in a dumpster, am I going to find a body in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane grunted, offended. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bane, this is not your apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is. I paid for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>money?</span>
  </em>
  <span> From where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the closet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took John several breaths of just staring at the closet while Bane continued moving about with his tidying that John finally bucked up the courage to actually go to the closet. Under coats and suits that also weren’t Bane’s, there was a duffle bag on the floor half-filled with more money than John had ever seen. He felt dizzy just looking at it. “Holy shit…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any more questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John had to sit on the floor, refusing to panic. “Bane… where did this come from? How-how… Did you bring this to the city with you, or…” He swallowed when Bane didn’t respond. “Did you steal it?” John’s scowl was almost a pout. “What happened to all that talk about honor or integrity? Where’s the honor in stealing like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honor and integrity?” Bane huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “More abundant than opting to starve, penniless on the street, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John didn’t like the way he was feeling, looking at Bane, hearing how matter-of-fact he was. The fact that Bane was almost smug about it, John couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. “I’d hate to have something taken from me that I—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane growled in irritation before he could contain it. “Sorry.” He looked away as John hurried to adjust himself, blushing and embarrassed and hoping Bane hadn’t seen how quickly his body responded to that sound. “I pray you only have rare occasion to feel that ‘hatred,’ John. Some of us live that everyday.” Bane sat on the couch with the pained grunt of an old man. “John, I was still a boy when I first learned that in this world, everyday there will arise someone wanting to challenge you, take from you what is yours unless you fight to keep it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John nodded, thinking back on the times he himself had had everything taken from him. Even now. When he considered it, he’d expected to be able to graduate and leave that orphanage with </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could use to find a job and restart his life on his own terms, in control for once. All of that had been snatched away over the span of a single meeting in Father Reilly’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However,” Bane continued, “not all battles in a war can or will be won. Sometimes, John, it is best to give them what they want without a fight and continue on living, rather than risk your life, fight, and be killed losing. It’s a gamble… A gamble that, in this city, goes both ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Bane stirred his tea, his big hands looking too large for the mug’s handle and the saucer he held in his palm. “When I first arrived here, such a gamble presented itself almost immediately. Some… fool, some… arrogant beta thought to challenge me in the street as I’d roamed that night. He wanted my life and expected me to simply give it to him. He did not think that challenging me would end in my favor, but as you can see, it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John shook his head, eyes wide. “You didn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John hurried over to the trash can, digging for the stack of mail. He paled, seeing the name on the address. He didn’t know this particular mobster but knew that he was one, and worse, which mob he worked for if he lived on this side of the city with that kind of cash in his closet.  “Jesus Christ, Bane do you have any idea what you’ve done?! That money… You have to get rid of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bane. Stop looking at me like that, I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane stood. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John had to wonder if Bane was stupid, but he’d known him too long to think that his ignorance could reach </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> far. “Bane this is mob money. The guy you took it from must have been a… a loan shark, or drug cartel goon, or even a pimp. They’ll know he never showed up with this money and they’ll come looking for it, and if this is—</span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>—his apartment, there’s only a matter of time before they come here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane’s laugh honestly frightened him. “How is any of this funny, Bane? Do you know what would happen if…” He had to ball the letters up in his fists to stop his hands from shaking. “Not only will they take that money back </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill you, they could take me and… No. I can’t.” He paced, trying not to fall apart for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. “God damnit, Bane, why do I feel like I just keep ending up in the same fucking place, scared for my life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t noticed that Bane had been closing in on him until his butt touched the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John,” Bane whispered, “relax.” He carefully unfolded John’s hands to take the envelopes. He dropped them back in the trash before he rubbed John’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John was speechless. It was such a simple thing to do and yet those heavy hands turned down the volume on his anxiety bit by bit. Bane’s scent filled his nose, sending a tingle of something down John’s spine, relaxing him. That control made John nervous and excited all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, John. There is no one coming for this money. No allies looking to avenge him, not even his enemies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how do you know that, Bane?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Trust me. I took care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John moved away, no longer lulled by any scent or petting, just shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was relieved to see beer in the fridge. He nearly downed the whole can in one gulp. He couldn’t look at Bane even though he knew the alpha was watching him, waiting for a response, but what the hell could John say? If Bane was telling the truth, which John believed that he was, that would mean this alpha had blood on his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A-whole-fucking-lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of blood on his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled when Bane leaned past him, reaching for one of the little vials on the fridge’s door. So underdressed and so close to him, John felt… just how small he really was compared to that alpha. For a moment, it took his breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired,” Bane said, in the same quiet voice. “Take the bed. I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… I’m…” He swallowed. How far was Swithins from here, he wondered, nodding at Bane. “Okay. Goodnight.” He set the can on the counter and hurried to the bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone in the room, he paced in front of the window that led to a firescape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop freaking out,” he whispered to himself. “You have options.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were plenty of clothes for him to wrap up in. At least he wouldn’t freeze before he got back to Swithins, but would he actually make it? From </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> side of the city? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> time of night? </span>
  <em>
    <span>After almost getting kidnapped by his ‘best friend’ already?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> just run a block or so and find another apartment building to sneak into and call the police… but John didn’t want any cops involved, at least… not where it came to Bane, although… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that calling the police was the smart thing to do. Bane had killed people. How many, only Bane knew. He’d have to be really, terrifyingly dangerous to be able to do something like that and not feel even the little bit of guilt over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, he’d said that his life had been in danger. He’d defended himself, right? And the only way to truly make sure he’d be safe would be to kill anyone else who might come after him… And it wasn’t like Bane could just get a job or sign a lease. To tell the truth, John wasn’t entirely sure if he himself could either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hadn’t he wanted to kill Jake for betraying him tonight? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane didn’t seem the type to easily startle but the alpha did when John barged back into the living room. The alpha had been lying down on the couch watching the news. He sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yawned. He didn’t look so big and tough without all of his usual layers or his thick scarf covering his head and half his face. He still had his mask on, but he was wearing sweatpants and a long t-shirt that made him look like a normal guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A normal, nicely built… guy. Even his buzzed, sandy hair softened his edge even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John?” The alpha also had a noticeable bulge in those sweatpants when he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John blushed, unable to look away. “Nothing! Just… Nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, he’d completely lost his nerve. “Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if his erection had grown any faster, he would have embarrassed himself forever before he could get back in the bedroom and lock the door again. He sank to the floor, blowing out a huge breath as if that would make any of this night make sense—or make it somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> apparent to him that he wasn’t just attracted to Bane in some unbonded omega type of way that he couldn’t control. Oh no. This was all just a regular, old-fashioned crush. One that he had no clue how to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not in any way that didn’t involve unlocking the door and getting crushed into the couch cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being back in Bane’s bedroom wasn’t helping. Bane’s scent was everywhere. It was strongest in the sheets. John climbed into bed and had to swallow a moan when he cocooned himself in the blankets, his plan to run… postponed—for now, at least… at least until the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to call the police. In the morning, he’d just explain to Bane that it was best for him to go back to Swithins. He would lie to Father Reilly and say he’d gotten cold feet and had gone for a walk and got lost, or spent the night with Jake, and that he was ready to go… home… to Bruce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bane didn’t have to get in trouble with the law. He’d be safe and John would be… somewhere he didn’t want to be, living a new life he didn’t want with someone he’d never met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep tried to pull him under the second he got comfortable. It hit him then that this was the first time he’d been in an actual, real bedroom since he was a kid. If he wanted to go to the fridge for a snack, no one would stop him. If he wanted to take another shower, he’d have hot water. Hell, he even had </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No loud muffled chatter from other boys wrestling in their crowded dorms around his thin walls, talking endlessly and keeping him up half the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for as much as John tried to set his mind strictly towards his plan to leave in the morning, nothing about this bedroom or this apartment felt temporary the way it had at Swithins. Even living there for years, he’d always felt like a clock was ticking away to, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a seventeenth birthday with no heat and no place there at Swithins anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched out in the big bed, allowing himself to imagine Bane slipping under the sheets with him as he drifted into deep sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bane lay awake in the living room for what felt like hours, trying and failing not to think of the reason behind the knot swelling in his sweatpants. His whole body was angry with him and rebelling for once again, having the urge to mate and not acting on it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to address his rut, but refused to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As such a young and inexperienced alpha, Bane had only had a handful of ruts and knew as he’d get older they wouldn’t be as frequent or as aggressive in their attempts to gain his full attention. It had been easy to be near John on the street. That omega’s scent had always done… bizarre things to his head, but it was always muted by the wind and chill and so many layers of coats and sweaters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t planned on John picking from the woman’s clothes in the drawer when there were plenty of other clothes in that room. None that would fit that small frame, not like hers did, but still, Bane hadn’t been prepared to see so much of John’s freshly showered body in such small shorts and an even smaller t-shirt, his bare legs and exposed midriff rubbing John’s scent on the sides of the couch, the table, the kitchen counter, the fridge… Everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several times Bane had to go into the bathroom just to ease his hunger with that lingering scent coming from the tub and shower curtain as they dried after John’s shower. It amazed him how powerful it was. He hadn’t needed more morphine tonight with that scent keeping his adrenaline so high. He was calm, mostly, and felt more at peace than he ever had. He wanted to stroke himself, to try and appease his rut for the night, but the thought of John waking up and coming into the bathroom… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Bane remained on the couch, running through combat drills and breathing exercises as once again his erection swelled with a knot he ignored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, as much as Bane didn’t like it, John would no doubt return to the orphanage. But with him gone, Bane’s rut would surely leave too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the clock on the wall tick down the minutes until the knot subsided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more drabble requests, questions, inspiration pics, and updates for this fic series, go to grizzly-bear-bane.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>